Expecting the Unexpected
by SkylarJolane
Summary: Takes place two days after the events of Orion Pax Part 3. Optimus awakes in the middle of the night and asks Ratchet for help, and makes an unexpected discovery.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my second fanfic so please don't hate, and reviews are loved. :) if you would like to see another chapter just review and tell me or add it to you favorites. If you hated it anyway, and you would like to tell me why then by all means tell me why you hated it. Comments and advice welcomed as well :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.**

* * *

Optimus opened his optics to reveal his dark berthroom. He sat up on his berth and listened for sounds of activity beyond his door. Nothing. Optimus stood and proceeded to exit his room and walk silently down the hall to the main room. At the end of the hall he spotted Ratchet standing and peering into his microscope, analyzing something.

Optimus walked over to Ratchet and coughed slightly, trying to gain Ratchet's attention. A bit startled, Ratchet looked up from his microscope and at Optimus. Immediately a smile spread across his face, and his eyes softened for his Prime, for he had grown used to not seeing him.

"I didn't know you were still up Optimus. What can I help you with?"

Optimus shifted his weight from one foot to the other. _How do I say this? _"Um, Ratchet. Ever since I have been back at base, something hasn't been. . . exactly right."

Ratchet gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

Optimus shifted his eyes around the room. "I have been having strange feelings in my abdomen. I . . . I do not know what they are," he said as he involuntarily clutched his stomach.

Ratchet, clearly intent on the subject, walked briskly over to one of the examination berths and motioned for Optimus to sit. With Optimus on the berth Ratchet retrieved his electronic scanner and said "I am going to scan your entire body just in case there are problems elsewhere." Optimus nodded.

The scanner honed in on Optimus's abdomen as the center for activity just as he had said. Ratchet decided to switch to an energy monitor, and ultra sound to try and detect pliable or energy radiating objects. He found both.

Ratchet let a gasp slip from his mouth as he gawked at the ultrasound monitor, and the results from the energy sensor. Optimus noticed the shock on his physician's face, and he was struck with worry. So many questions bubbled inside of Optimus, but only one managed to make its way out into the world. "What's wrong?" came strained out of Optimus's mouth.

Ratchet was still clearly dumbfounded by what was on the screen. He merely turned the handheld monitor around so that Optimus could see and said "Look."

Optimus, as though all the energon had left his face, looked at the curled being sleeping within him. His air intakes faltered from the shock. He was carrying. He was carrying and his gestation was well underway. _How could this happen? I don't remember. . . How? What will I do? _Optimus looked from the screen to Ratchet's face, and back. "Ratchet," Said a horrified Prime, "what will I do?"

"Do you have the slightest of idea as to who the sire might be?"

Optimus raked his processor for anyone who might have done this to him, but no evidence, past a slight hunch, came to mind. "I have no guess that is above any others in relevance. "

Ratchet set the equipment down and sat on the berth next to Optimus. After a few moments of silence he said in a grave voice, "Will you keep the sparkling?"

Optimus sighed and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "I will keep it. Whoever the sire may be is irrelevant as to who the sparkling will become."

"Well Optimus, you will need to be drinking an energon formula to get nutrition to you and the sparkling. I will have a batch ready for you each morning. You will be fine to go about business as you usually do until three or four days before you deliver, which, judging by the development of your sparkling, should be in four to six weeks," said Ratchet. With that he stood up and put away his equipment. When Ratchet reentered the room he placed a comforting hand on Optimus's shoulder. "Congratulations, Old Friend. You will make a wonderful parent. Try to get some rest, you need it." Ratchet's hand slid off his shoulder, and he left the room to Optimus and his thoughts.

Optimus stood with an instinctive hand to his abdomen. _I am carrying._ He thought. _There will be a sparkling running around this very base within a few weeks._ Optimus walked back toward his berthroom. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that wasn't so bad was it? If you liked it and would like to see another chapter please tell me because I have a life and might not continue this story if noone wants me to. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well this will probably be the fastest I will ever update because I had the plot bunnies running around my head all day, had lots of free time, and was really happy that a lot of you added it to your favorites and showed me that you wanted another chapter. So here you go**

* * *

Optimus sat on his berth looking at the data pad that had lay on his desk, untouched since the day Ratchet gave it to him. "This is a very exciting time in your life, Optimus. I thought you might want to right things down," is what he had said when he gave it to him. What 'things' were Optimus hadn't a clue.

It had been a week and a half since he found out he was carrying, and the astonishment was still fresh in Optimus's processor. Optimus wondered how the others would react once they found out. Would they be happy for him? Would they welcome the idea of a sparkling, or hate it? He glanced back at the data pad and resolved to at least try it out.

Optimus walked over to his desk, retrieved the data pad, and returned to his spot on the berth. He tapped the screen, which in turn lit up. There was a blinking insertion point at the top, and a keyboard, much like the ones in the main room, at the bottom. Optimus set the pad on his lap, and began typing.

'My name is Optimus Prime.'

_That wasn't too hard,_ he thought. Optimus continued to type.

'This is to be my journal for the duration on my gestation. I am four to five weeks away from delivery, and Ratchet is the only being, besides myself, who knows of the future arrival of a sparkling. I plan on telling the others soon, although I cannot deny the fact that I have been postponing it for some time now. I fear their reactions to the news that their leader is carrying, let alone doesn't know who the sire is. I do not think that will set a very good example for the children either. The more I think about it, my situation seems to keep on getting worse and worse. The collective wisdom of the Primes that preceded me is useless in my situation. Hopefully my predicament will be a beneficial learning experience for all of us, and the sparkling will be a useful addition to our team. But for now nothing is determined and I can only hope for the best.'

Optimus concluded his entry and lay the data pad on the berth next to him. The team would find out sooner or later, and now was as good a time as any. Optimus stood and exited his room heading toward the main room.

When Optimus entered the main room Jack and Miko were playing video games with Raf on the couch next to them, Bumblebee behind them cheering. Bulkhead and Arcee were indulging their daily rations of energon while Ratchet was monitoring the computers.

Optimus walked over to Ratchet and retrieved his nutrient rich energon from him. Taking a sip he walked to the center of the room and cleared his throat. "Autobots and children, I have something to tell you." All eyes came to lye upon Optimus. "We do not know what transpired during my absence, but there were lasting side effects. When I returned here, I had been feeling strange, and asked Ratchet to help diagnose me. Through a few tests, I found out that. . ." Worried looks found their place on everyone's faces as Optimus finished his sentence. "That I am carrying."

Many things happened all at once. Bulkhead sprayed the energon that was in his mouth all over Arcee; Arcee's mouth hit the floor; Bumblebee's eyes, impossibly, got even larger; and Miko said "Well duh! We can see that you're carrying a cube of energon in your hand! You didn't need to tell us that Optimus."

Optimus's eyes scanned the group. Bulkhead had energon dripping from his chin, Arcee and Bumblebee looked like their processors had just been blown, and only Ratchet continued what he was doing. _I have ruined my team. _Optimus looked down at his cube of energon, defeated.

Jack was the first of the children to understand what Optimus had said. "Um, Congratulations?" Jack started.

"Uh, yeah. Totally, congrats Optimus," Bulkhead said wiping the energon from his chin.

"Wait, what?" Miko asked.

"When are you due?" asked Arcee regaining her wits.

Ratchet turned around from his computer replying "In four to five weeks."

Optimus's free hand went to his stomach, something he had grown to do out of habit and instinct. He once again panned the room, stopping to look at each individual face. The same faces that he would die to save. He just hoped that they wouldn't hate him for it. "Are you all ok with it?"

Raf finally spoke up, understanding what was going on. "Of course we are Optimus. We are all happy for you. Are you ok with it?"

Optimus looked up and locked eyes with Raf and gave him the answer he had been trying not to think about. "I don't know." Satisfied that everyone now knew, Optimus nodded curtly, turned around, and headed back to his room.

Miko tried to process what had just happened and inevitably failed. "So. . . . . . Wait, what?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey you guys. I would like to know who you would like to see as the sire to Optimus's child. I know that it will be female, and have Optimus's facial and helm looks. So I am taking requests for color schemes, height, body build and the like. I already know what the name is going to be, but mostly everything else will depend on who the sire is. Like if Starscream was the sire she would be rather lanky, tall, be able to fly, and very conniving like Starscream. But I am kind of lost on what to do with colors because the autobots have one in every color, so tell me what you think would be cool. It's sort of like a 'submit your own autobot'. If I see some really good ideas they might just be in the story! Thanks for your reviews and input. It is all very much appreciated.**

**P.S. I probably won't update for a while but no promises. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 already? [I know it may not seem like much to you, but I feel accomplished ;)] Oh! By the way: near the end I kind of skip through time, so sorry if you are confused. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.**

* * *

Optimus entered his room with his empty cube of energon and immediately lay down on his berth. He tried to clear his thoughts but the only thing he could think of were his teams disapproving faces.

"_Are you ok with it Optimus?"_

"_I don't know."_

Optimus rolled onto his back, hands covering his audio receptors. _Make it stop, stop, please stop. Stop, stop, stop, STOP! _The walls shook as Optimus screamed his last silence that followed resonated through the room, and he closed his eyes trying to think.

'_Optimus opened his optics, his vision still blurry. An all too familiar raspy voice was speaking._

"_We can use him to create our ultimate warrior. If we combine his strength and size, the Wrecker's will to fight, and your superior intelligence, the end result will be unstoppable," said the voice._

_Optimus's vision cleared, and he walked toward a door that was blocking his view of the source of the sound. With each step the door kept on getting further away. Optimus tried to run, but it felt like his feet were magnetized to the ground. _I must get to that door. _He thought._

_Finally when he neared the door the voice said, "Shh. I hear footsteps." A pause, "He's coming." The door slid open to reveal Megatron, and the faint sound of footsteps. _I am on the Nemesis._ Optimus thought. _I must get out of here._ Optimus glanced from side to side looking for an exit. He ran down the hallway to his right, with Megatron calling for him, no, Orion, to stop. He neared the end of the hallway and was about to make another turn when he was struck on the back of his helm with something. Hard._

_Optimus fell to the floor, his cheek on the cool metal. His vision blurred and the last thing he could make out was the shape of two slender, black legs standing in front of him.'_

Optimus woke with a start, sitting up bolt straight; one arm protecting his face, the other his abdomen. _A dream, it was only a dream. _Optimus looked at the clock on his wall; it read 8:23 PM. _I have slept through the entire day. _He stood and headed toward the main room.

The room was dark with Bulkhead, Bumblebee and the children all huddled around the small T.V. intent on watching a movie. Optimus slipped past the group toward the storage rooms amazingly unnoticed, and continued down the hallway.

Light from a room spilled into the corridor along with the muddled words of a tinkering Ratchet. Optimus stepped in the door way and tapped on the wall. "May I come in?"

Ratchet looked up from his work, his eyes huge through his magnifying goggles, and smiled warmly at Optimus. "Absolutely. How are you feeling?"

Optimus pulled up an extra chair and sat at the work table next to his old friend. "Physically, I am fine."

Ratchet cocked his head at Optimus's partial answer. "What is bothering you Optimus? Was it how everyone reacted to the news, because I can assure you that after I explained everything to them they were extremely excited about the idea of a sparkling running around the base."

Optimus looked at Ratchet, his dream tearing at his insides. "I had a dream, Ratchet; about what might be the answer to my carrying." Optimus waited for his friend to respond.

Ratchet set down his frame welder, turned his chair to face Optimus, and took off his ridiculous goggles. Optimus chuckled at how much more normal his eyes looked without them. "I am all ears Optimus."

Optimus smiled. "With those goggles it looked like you were all eyes," he joked. Ratchet just smirked, waiting to hear Optimus's dream. Optimus cleared his throat and began his recollection of the dream.

"Hmm," Ratchet said when Optimus was done. "We assume that when Megatron said 'his strength' he meant yours, correct?"

Optimus nodded.

"But we don't know who he is referring to when he mentions the 'Wrecker' or 'your superior intelligence'?" asked Ratchet.

"No, we do not," Optimus let out with a sigh.

"Do you think that the dream might have been an altered memory? Perhaps from your time aboard the Nemesis?" offered Ratchet.

"Perhaps, but if it is a memory, is he referring to Bulkhead, Wheeljack, or some other Wrecker we do not know about?" Optimus said, clearly getting frustrated.

"I do not know Optimus. I do not know. But if I had to decide between Bulkhead and Wheeljack, I would guess Wheeljack since Bulkhead was under my watch while you were gone," Ratchet said.

Optimus leaned forward, his helm propped up on his elbows. "It is all just so foreign to me, Ratchet. I am certain of nothing other than the fact that I am carrying, and I can't remember how it came to be, or who the sire is!" Optimus slammed his fist down on the table. This was beginning to be one of the days that he didn't give a damn that he was a Prime and this wasn't how he was supposed to act. He didn't give a damn about who might see or hear. He didn't care what they thought, he was a Prime yes, but he was also just like any other 'bot with problems.

And Ratchet understood that, he always had. Ratchet embraced his old friend as he let out tears of frustration, letting him know that he was there for him. "We will figure this out Optimus. You and me. We'll get through this together, Pit or high water."

Ratchet pulled a nutrient rich cube from his subspace and gave it to Optimus. Optimus took a few sips out of it as he pulled himself back together. Ratchet wiped his tears away as he said "Come on Optimus, let's get you into your berth, ok. We will get a nice fresh start in the morning and we will sort this all out, together, with everyone here to support and be there for you."

Ratchet guided Optimus by the hand out of the storage room, past the sleeping children and autobots, and into his berthroom. He helped Optimus into his berth, set his energon on the floor next to him, and tucked him in. Ratchet leaned down and kissed him on the forehelm as he whispered "Goodnight Optimus. Sleep well," and slipped silently out of the dark room.

* * *

The next few weeks went by fast. Optimus had taken refuge and comfort in his journal. He documented his dream, and tried to interpret it different ways. Sometimes he would go into recharge with a purpose: try to be more observant in his recurring dream, and try to see who had knocked him out. But each attempt had been met with failure. He would hear Megatron speak, he would run down the hallway, get knocked out, and the last thing he always saw was those two black legs. Optimus had come to the conclusion that the being who knocked him out was the same one that Megatron was talking to.

Excitement around the base was beginning to build as the date for delivery grew ever nearer. Bumblebee was particularly fond of the fact that he would no longer be the youngest one on the team. The kids were enthralled because they would be able to witness something that not one cybertronian had seen in millennia.

"You should name it something cool like 'DeathMonkey Prime' or 'Ironfist'. That would be so rad Optimus! It would kill some 'cons and then the one that it left barely alive would go crawling back to the ship and everyone would be like 'Who did this to you?' and he would be like 'The Ironfist' and then fall over dead." Miko had said. This got the entire team to laugh, for Miko was serious.

"I think I have something else in mind, but thank you for your consideration, Miko," said Optimus.

The remaining days before the delivery were filled with nutrient rich energon, many check-ups and examinations from Ratchet, and non-stop chatter about the arriving sparkling. But one day when everyone was out patrolling or on a mission, Ratchet offered to let Optimus watch his unborn child.

"I can do that?" Optimus asked, his hand over his bulging stomach.

"Of course, Optimus. I just need to hook up the ultrasound to a larger monitor." And Ratchet did so obligingly.

Once everything was hooked up, Ratchet placed the ultrasound over Optimus's distended abdomen and pointed to the screen. Optimus gasped at the sight of the sparkling, the first sparkling he had seen since he left Cybertron. It had his ear finials and crest on its head, and armor that swept up from its chest, and poked out around its shoulders. The sparkling's overall being seemed dainty, swift, and light-footed. "Ratchet," Optimus said, "are you able to determine if the sparkling is a mech or femme from the ultrasound?"

"Not definitely, but I can give you my opinion as a medic," Ratchet said. "Judging from the slighter features and the smaller build of the sparkling, I would assume that it is a femme. But we won't know for certain until you deliver."

Optimus looked at the sparkling. "A femme," he said to himself. "My sparkling, a femme." A truly heartfelt smile spread across Optimus's face. "This has to be one of the happiest days of my life."

Ratchet looked from his leader, to the screen, and back. What he saw was pure joy on his friend's face, and couldn't help but smile himself. "Optimus, within the next week or so, when you feel a pop or snap in your lower abdomen, immediately come and get me. That will be when you are ready to deliver."

"Thank you, Ratchet, for letting me see my sparkling," Optimus said gratefully.

Ratchet nodded, smiling. "Just flip this switch when you're done Optimus." With that Ratchet left Optimus to watch his sparkling in peace.

Optimus watched as his friend left, and then looked back at his sparkling. "My dear little sparkling. My sparkling." For once, the phrase didn't seem so foreign to him; it felt at home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I hope you liked this chapter, and I would love to hear what you like, what you hate, predictions, or just random comments. I am still taking requests/advice for OP's sparkling, so don't hesitate to tell me what you think. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and told me what they would like to see. I found some of your ideas very interesting; no kidding I was like "Whoa! That's a REALLY good idea!" So thank you all for your input, it is appreciated extremely.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Wow, this is the longest chapter so far. At the end I was like "Holy cheese and crackers! 2,419 words!" Well here you go, enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. (Darn.)**

* * *

'I cannot believe that I just had the pleasure of seeing my sparkling for the first time. There are no words for the joy I felt during the breathtaking experience. I could see her little servos and pedes; she is so beautiful. I cannot fathom how much joy she will bring me once she is born, for I am overjoyed just at the sight of her. I could see that she bears much resemblance to myself in her looks. She has the same ear finials that I do, and also the same crest on her forehelm. I cannot contain my excitement for her arrival, nor can the rest of the team. I believe that Miko is looking the most forward to the sparkling, for she wants to be the first to introduce her to music, and almost everything else of the human race.

I believe that I finally welcome my situation with open arms. Instead of dreading everything that has to do with my situation, I look forward to the challenge.

Each night I dream the same dream where I am on the Nemesis and Megatron is speaking to someone behind the door. I have come to the conclusion that the person he is referring to when he says 'his strength' is me. I also believe that the 'Wrecker' is Wheeljack, but I cannot identify who Megatron is talking to. Due to the fact that the legs I always see at the end of the dream are black in color, I do not think that Megatron was talking to Knockout, Breakdown, or even the unlikely Starscream. Airachnid, one of the Vehicons, or even Soundwave seem a more likely choice. I would continue on the subject of my dreams, but I cannot focus on anything other than my excitement for the sparkling for more than a moment. Ratchet was correct that this was going to be one of the most exciting times in my life, and that I should want to document it, but what he didn't tell me was that my processor would become filled with thoughts only of my arriving sparkling. I do not know how I will wait till the delivery, but I know I will somehow manage.

The anticipation is unbearable. I want to know what she will be like, what she will look like, what she will sound like; her strengths, her weaknesses. I cannot wait to find out her likes, her dislikes, her personality. Everything about my situation is so interesting. Ratchet has begun preparation for the delivery, and everyone does not want to leave the base, for fear that they will miss one part of the delivery. I, on the other hand, would like to get out of the base, and get some fresh air, or go for a drive. But Ratchet has me on restriction for he doesn't want me to be outside of the base when I am ready to deliver. As much as I would like to leave and take a drive, I am not able to transform due to my unusually large stomach.

Yet again my thoughts return to the sparkling that will be running around the base in a mere few days. How anyone was a carrier and continued to function properly on Cybertron is a mystery to me. I cannot do anything without anticipating my sparkling and the adventures to come with it. As I have no doubt made clear in this entry and many more to come, I cannot wait until the delivery. I should get a head start on my recharge tonight, as I know my processor will not nearly calm enough to get a good recharge. So for now I will end my entry on the positive note that I am not the only one looking forward to the sparkling.'

Optimus ended his entry, processor still filled with thoughts of the sparkling that was soon to come. He lay the datapad down on his desk and sat on his berth. Optimus placed a hand to his stomach, baffled as to how he was blessed with a sparkling. He lay down on his berth, and closed his optics, a content smile on his face.

* * *

Bulkhead woke suddenly to the sound of his communications link pinging. _What could be wrong at this hour? _He thought. He answered the link, surprised to hear Miko's excited voice practically screaming "Bulk! Where are you? Come pick me up! I don't want to miss the delivery! I have to be there! Come on Bulkhead!"

Bulkhead scratched his helm as he replied "What time is it?"

"Its 5:28 Bulkhead. Don't you have a clock on you somewhere, like next to the radio?" Miko's perky voice asked.

"Do I have to?" Bulkhead asked in a whiney voice.

"Bulk, come on. You wouldn't want me to miss a once in every ten millennia chance would you?"

Bulkhead sighed. He was getting out of this berth one way or another. "Well, no."

"Ok, so I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye!" said Miko as the link was cut.

"I guess I'm getting up," Bulkhead said to himself. He left his room and headed for Miko's house.

Bulkhead pulled up to Miko's house and felt like honking, but hesitated; he didn't want to wake her parents.

From inside the house, Miko peeked through a window to see Bulkhead waiting outside. She grabbed all of her stuff and ran to Bulkhead. "I'm so glad you made it. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come," she said as she tossed everything into Bulkhead's back seat. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." Miko skipped back into the house, and disappeared for a few moments. When she returned it was with a backpack, and an armful of other things.

As Miko climbed in, Bulkhead asked "What's all that for? Are you planning to stay for a week?"

"You don't know just how much humans can eat do you? And it's just for today and tomorrow maximum. Then I'll be back home for more food," Miko said.

"Oh. So what all did you bring?" Bulkhead asked.

"Well, I have my pillow, sleeping bag, toothbrush and toothpaste, and a change of clothes; that's all for if I stay the night. Then I have three jumbo bags of potato chips, some other stuff I don't know, and two cases of Mountain Dew. The soda took some convincing to get, but it was totally worth it," she explained with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff. Why don't you know what snacks you grabbed?" he asked.

"It was dark in the kitchen, Bulk. I couldn't see, and I didn't want to wake my host parents up because I'm pretty sure they'd make me put all of it back," Miko said.

"Ooohhh," Bulkhead said with a yawn.

"Why are you so tired Bulkhead? I thought someone was always up at the base around this time," she asked.

Bulkhead let out a small laugh. "It doesn't mean that it's usually me. Most of the time Ratchet is up by six doing something around the base, and the rest of the crew wake up between then and eight o'clock."

"Ok. So what's the schedule for today?" Miko asked.

"Well, I imagine someone will be up when we get back, and then everyone else will be out and about not too soon after. Prime might still be in recharge though, so he might be up at anytime. And then I imagine Jack and Raf would be arriving at the base before twelve," Bulkhead said.

"I think that we should have a basketball tournament today, it would be fun!"

"Yeah, I guess it would be," he said.

When they pulled back into base, Bulkhead was right, and Ratchet was up tinkering with something. "Good morning Bulkhead. What were you doing up so early?" Ratchet asked.

Bulkhead transformed, and dumped all of Miko's things on the floor. Ratchet looked at the mess and nodded. "Oh, that's what you were doing," Ratchet laughed. "Just make sure you pick everything up."

"Oh come on Ratch, I've been coming here long enough to know that you can't stand a mess," said Miko as she gathered the objects off of the ground. With all of her things picked up, she said "I'm going to watch some TV."

True to Bulkhead's word, Arcee and Bumblebee were out and about the base soon after they came back. After indulging their daily ration of energon, Arcee and Bumblebee left to go pick up Raf and Jack, leaving the base to Bulkhead, Ratchet and Miko.

Ratchet walked over to where Miko was watching cartoons, and just stood there for a moment thinking. Then he said "Miko, may I ask you something?"

Miko turned around on the couch, muting the TV. "Sure Doc Bot. Shoot."

"Why are you so interested in the sparkling?" he asked.

Miko sat there on the couch thinking about it for a while, and said "Well it's the first sparkling in like forever, right? And it's a new autobot! I want to show it all the cool stuff about Earth so it can enjoy its stay here."

Ratchet gave her a quizzical look. "So you don't want it to mourn Cybertron?"

"Well, I know it took you a while to warm up to Earth because you got shown only the bad things about it. So if I show it the good things about Earth, I think that it will be a lot happier," Miko explained.

"I haven't thought about it that way. Interesting, thank you Miko," Ratchet said as he walked back over to his work table, another perspective on his mind.

Miko perked up when she heard the roaring engines of Arcee and Bumblebee. "Yes, people to have fun with," she said to herself. Raf climbed out of Bumblebee, and Jack hopped off of Arcee, both of them walking towards Miko.

"Hey you guys, I was thinking we could have a basketball tournament today," Miko said.

Jack looked at Arcee and Bumblebee and said "Yeah, that's cool with me if it's alright with you guys."

Bumblebee let out some beeps and clicks, and Raf smiled. "Awesome, every man for himself." Just as the game was about to start, Optimus walked into the main room heading toward his stockpile of nutrient rich energon. "Hey, Optimus. Do you want to join our basketball tournament?" Raf asked.

Optimus looked at him and smiled. "Not right now, but thank you Raf. I think I will just be a spectator for the time being," he said.

"Ok," said Raf.

Miko blew her whistle and said "Alright, I'm the referee. Bulkhead! Get out here! We're about to start!" Miko shouted.

Bulkhead came out of the hallway and said "I'm coming. I'm going to give you all a fair warning," he said to Bumblebee and Arcee, "don't be crying when I mop the floor with you."

Bumblebee beeped and whirred, which enticed Raf to laugh, and Arcee just snorted at Bulkhead's comment. Miko blew her whistle twice and said "Let's get this game started!"

Optimus finished his second cube just as the game was beginning to start, and began to drink yet another cube. Optimus walked around the 'bots' court and over to where the children were standing. "So what is the objective of the game?" he asked.

"To get the ball into the hoop," said Raf.

Optimus gave him a puzzled look. "That is all you have to do? And there are no rules?"

"No, there are rules. You can't just hold the ball when you move, you have to dribble it. And you can't be too rough with the other players, or it's a foul and you have to give the ball to the other team," Jack explained.

Optimus finished off his cube and said "And this is played for entertainment purposes only?"

Jack laughed, "It's a sport Optimus. So it's played for entertainment, but it's also a profession."

"How very interesting. When this game is done, may I join in?" Optimus asked.

"I could use your help now Optimus," said Arcee. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were taking advantage of her height.

Miko blew her whistle and screamed "Substitution! Optimus you're in, and you and Arcee are on a team. Bulkhead and Bumblebee, you are on a team."

"Since Optimus has never played before, we will let you have ball first," Bulkhead said with the utmost confidence.

"Fine, just check it," Arcee said.

"Here you go," he said as he bounced the ball to Arcee. She turned looking for Optimus who was just standing there. "Bee, block Optimus," Bulkhead said.

"Optimus, you have to move. Help me out!" said Arcee, trying to shield the ball from Bulkhead.

"Oh!" Optimus exclaimed. He spun off of Bumblebee and made a break for the space in front of Arcee. She passed the ball to him, in which he dribbled straight for the hoop. Running up to it, Optimus jumped and dunked the ball into the hoop.

"Woo! I don't think it will be me crying at the end of game Bulkhead," Arcee remarked.

Bulkhead stood where he was, mouth wide open and staring at Optimus. "Optimus," Miko began, "I think you broke Bulkhead." Miko looked over at Ratchet and yelled to him "Ratchet, you need to come check out Bulkhead, I think his processor is blown." Ratchet glanced over at the baffled Bulkhead and smirked.

"He should be fine, there wasn't much processor to blow," Ratchet said.

That pulled Bulkhead out of his astonishment. "Hey, that's cutting deep Ratchet."

"You survived the Cybertronian Data Cylinder, Bulkhead, I think you can live through Optimus beating you at basketball," Ratchet reasoned.

"Yeah, who knew you would be my secret weapon in this tournament?" Arcee said to Optimus who was leaning up against the wall clutching his stomach. Arcee walked over to him, a worried look planted on her face. "Optimus, are you ok?"

"I. . . I don't know," he said.

"Ratchet, come over here and make sure he's ok," said Arcee.

Ratchet made his way over to Optimus. "Optimus, what happened?"

"I jumped, and when I landed I felt this snap deep within my abdomen," he answered.

Ratchet's eyes got wide, and he put a hand on Optimus's shoulder. "Come with me Optimus. Cycle your air out slowly, and prepare for the delivery of your sparkling."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooooooo I can't wait to see what happens next. Will the delivery go as planned? Will Miko get to show the sparkling all the good things about Earth? Will we find out who the sire to the sparkling is? It's cutting it close and I have pretty much everything for the sparkling figured out, but if you would like to give me your ideas, I would be extremely glad to hear them. Please review and tell me what you think: predictions, what you liked, what you didn't like, et cetera. Next chapter should be out soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I stayed up all night finishing this. I saw your immediate reactions to chapter 4 and was like "Yay! They like it! I better get started on chapter 5. In the zone." This chapter picks up right after where we left off. So here we go, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. (I think I'm detecting a pattern here. . .)**

* * *

Optimus did as he was told a cycled his air out slowly and calmly. He and Ratchet made their way to one of the back rooms which Ratchet had prepared for the delivery in advance.

"Arcee, is it the sparkling? Is it coming?" Jack asked with a particular edge in his voice.

"Yes," was all she said in return. Arcee was too shocked and astounded that the sparkling was on its way to say anything else.

"How rad! An Optimus Jr. is going to be in this base in a little while!" Miko exclaimed as she gathered her things. Miko practically ran in the direction that Ratchet had taken Optimus.

"Where are you going?" Raf asked.

"To see the sparkling being born, duh," was all she said before she was on her way to witnessing the first Cybertronian birth in years.

"Come on Raf, we need to be there for Optimus. You too," he said to the Autobots. And with that they all headed to the delivery room.

* * *

Once in the delivery room, Ratchet had Optimus lay down on the extra large berth made especially for the delivery. Ratchet busied himself hooking Optimus up to a multitude of monitors and scanners. Once he was done Ratchet stood next to his friend. "Ok Optimus. Are you in any pain at the moment?"

Optimus lay on the berth and replied calmly, "No, I am not."

Ratchet seemed to sigh in relief for a moment. "That is good. Soon you will start a cycle of contractions. You will feel an aching pain that can range from dull to excruciating in you lower abdomen. At first they will last only a few seconds, and hopefully not be too painful. Usually as you progress through your delivery they will last longer, hurt more, and increase in frequency."

"Oh, something to look forward to I suppose," Optimus said.

Ratchet smiled at the remark. "Who would have guessed that you would be one to crack jokes on the operation table? Hopefully it won't take too long for your body to be ready to deliver, so then we can start with the actual delivery process sooner," Ratchet said putting a comforting hand on his friend's arm.

"So the sooner we start, the sooner it's over with?" Optimus asked.

"Exactly."

Optimus closed his optics and deeply cycled his air twice. "Ratchet," Optimus said, his voice wavering. "I'm scared."

The confession caught Ratchet off guard, for he couldn't ever imagine his great leader afraid of delivery. But there it was, the confession hanging in the silence that followed.

"You needn't worry Optimus; we are all here for you. I will be with you every step of the way." With that Ratchet grasped his friend's servo and gave it two reassuring squeezes.

Footsteps came bounding down the hall and around the corner into the room. Miko leaned up against the wall panting, all of her things now scattered around her on the floor. "I didn't . . . miss anything . . . did I Ratchet?" she asked taking a breath between every other word.

"No, you didn't miss anything Miko," assured Optimus.

The rest of the gang came into the room, either wide eyed or jumpy from excitement. Jack examined the large room. The berth was at the center, surrounded by medical equipment, chairs, and another small examination table for the sparkling. Stairs climbed the wall on the left side, and led up to a catwalk that surrounded the berth that Optimus lay on.

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead each picked up their human friends and walked over to the berth. The children sat by Optimus's side on the berth and the autobots surrounded the edges keeping a vigilant watch over their leader. Jack walked up to the top of the table so that he was near Optimus's head. "Hey, Optimus. Would you mind if my mom came and was here for the delivery?" he asked.

Optimus turned his head so that he was looking at Jack and smiled. "I would love it if June were here for the delivery."

"Ok, thanks," Jack said. He pulled out his cell phone and texted his mom.

Suddenly Optimus squeezed his optics shut and his body went rigid. "Everybody off the berth, now!" said Ratchet. Jack and Miko went to Bulkhead's shoulders for Arcee was pacing behind them, and Raf went to Bumblebee's. Ratchet placed a servo over Optimus's fist and said, "This is your first contraction. It should only last a few more seconds. Hang in there Optimus."

Optimus remained unmoving for a moment longer, and then relaxed; letting out a deep cycle of air. He looked at Ratchet, the pain still visible in his optics. "And I have to go through that multiple times in increasing frequency?"

"I wish my answer could be no," Ratchet replied. "But you should have around ten minutes before your next contraction."

"Are you ok Optimus?" Jack asked from Bulkhead's shoulder.

"For now," was all that Optimus dared to expend the energy to say. He tried to put on his rose tinted glasses and see the positive side to all of this. _I am surrounded by my most trusted friends. It will be worth it in the end. My physician is one of the most skilled medics in all of Cybertron. I am safe. Nothing can go wrong. It will all be worth it._

The next contraction came sooner than expected and Optimus went rigid again, only this time the pain was so intense that Optimus screamed for the duration of the contraction.

Arcee still paced behind the row of autobots; she couldn't stand to see her leader in pain, but she knew that Optimus wanted, needed, her here. So here was where she would stay.

At the end of the contraction, Optimus looked exhausted. But yet he managed to make a request of Ratchet. "Ratchet, would you please silence my vocoder? I fear that I will soon lose my voice, and that all of you will lose your hearing."

"I will silence it until the end of the delivery," Ratchet said. Optimus nodded his thanks as Ratchet silenced his vocoder.

The next contraction came and everyone watched as Optimus went rigid again and his mouth wide open in a silent scream of pain. Ratchet stood next to his friend holding his fist and comforting him, wishing he could end Optimus's pain.

This continued for another three contractions until June arrived. She smiled at everyone when she entered, stopping to give Arcee a reassuring pat on the leg. Bumblebee picked June up and placed her on his shoulder. After the pleasantries June went on to ask Ratchet all the things a nurse would. How long had he been in labor? How many contractions had he gone through? How long they were lasting and the like.

But finally, after many painful contractions and silent screams, Optimus was ready to deliver. As Ratchet walked Optimus through what he needed to do, Jack hopped off of Bulkhead's shoulder and onto the berth. Jack walked over to Optimus's servo and placed his hand on Optimus's clenched fist, determined to be there for his friend.

"Ok Optimus, I need you to push on three," Ratchet said grasping Optimus's servo. "One, Two, Three." On three Optimus pinched his optics shut and pushed. Jack noticed that his fist got even impossibly tighter.

"Again on three Optimus," Ratchet said again. "One, Two, Three." Optimus pushed again. Ratchet checked to see if they had made any headway. Ratchet smiled as he said "Only once more Optimus. And I need you to push extra hard this time." If Optimus had been able to speak, Ratchet knew that he would have made some snarky comment. "On three: one, two, three!"

Time slowed to a crawl. Bulkhead was denting the berth he was holding onto the sides to tightly. Arcee was practically pacing herself a trench behind the autobots. Bee stood with his servos to his mouth as if he were biting his nails. Raf stood hanging on to Bumblebee's helm, June was sitting anticipating the cries to come from the newborn sparkling, and Miko sat on Bulkhead's shoulder her knees clutched to her chest. Ratchet was holding Optimus's servo, and Jack stood there next to Optimus, a comforting hand on his servo.

Ratchet pried his hand free from Optimus's grasp as he welcomed the newborn sparkling into the world. Time picked up pace again as if the entire universe let out a sigh of relief.

Ratchet said to Jack, "Watch Optimus's vitals while I check the sparkling." Ratchet quickly stepped over to the examination table. He set the sparkling on the table and made sure that there was nothing wrong that could meet the eye. He washed the sparkling off and began a closer examination. The sparkling was all black with purple detailing throughout her chassis. _I was right, it is a femme._ Ratchet thought. Her armor was very angular and bore no resemblance to Optimus's. But her helm was a different story. She looked like a femme version of Optimus with the same ear finials and helm crest.

With the sparkling all clean Ratchet wrapped her in a blanket and presented her to Optimus. His optics lit up with pure joy as the little femme was set in his arms. Ratchet enabled Optimus's vocoder so that he could speak again. "She is so beautiful Ratchet, thank you," he said in a hushed voice.

The moment was perfect; except for one thing. "Ratchet, aren't sparklings supposed to cry when they are born?" Bulkhead pointed out.

All of the energon seemed to have left Optimus's face as he looked up at Ratchet. Shock was the only thing that was seen on Ratchet's face as he glanced from Optimus to Bulkhead.

Optimus closed his optics and placed a servo to his mouth. _My sparkling . . . _he thought. Optimus's optics welled with energon and he looked down at his little femme.

Two brightly glowing, lavender optics were staring back at him. _Alive. . . My sparkling is alive!_ Optimus choked up with joy as his sparkling simply smiled at him. Optimus looked up from his sparkling to Ratchet. "She is alive and well old friend. Thank you," he said.

Miko cheered along with Raf, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. June was crying tears of joy and Arcee finally stopped pacing to come and see the newborn femme. "Congratulations Optimus," Jack said.

Optimus looked at Jack, and he was the embodiment of joy. And although two words only take a second to say, Jack knew there was a world of emotion behind them. "Thank you," Optimus said.

Ratchet was leaning on the examination table about ready to die from shock. "I couldn't have done it without you old friend," Optimus said to Ratchet.

Ratchet let out a deep sigh and locked optics with Optimus. "Bulkhead almost scared me to death there," he laughed. "I am just glad that the sparkling is fine Optimus."

"So what are you going to name her?" Miko asked.

Optimus thought about it for a moment and then replied, "Seraph. Seraph Prime. The angle of heavenly fire."

"Seraph, such a beautiful name Optimus," June said.

"I don't think it has the same punch as 'DeathMonkey' though," Miko commented. Everyone in the room laughed at Miko's remark, thrilled with the successful arrival of Seraph Prime.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, wasn't that exciting? My thanks go to all of you who have reviewed and commented. Thank you for all of your wonderful ideas, and if you haven't seen your idea, hold your horses because there is still some more story to come. And if you don't see your idea, I'm sorry :( I couldn't use them all. But it was considered and is really nice of you to give me your ideas. So please comment and tell me what you loved, what you hated, predictions, random thoughts, it is all welcome and appreciated :) Next chapter should be out soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry it took longer than usual to update. I was suffering from a severe case of writer's block. No kidding, after I posted chapter 5 I was like "Yeah! Let's go write chapter 6!" I wrote one paragraph (the first paragraph) and my mind went blank. I couldn't think of how to continue and sat here going uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh for the longest time. Then life caught up with me and I had to go do other things, so I decided to sleep on it and finish it the next day. So, I apologize for the wait, and in my defense, I blame Starscream. I don't know how or why, but it's his fault. I'm sorry if you are not satisfied with this chapter (I'm not too proud of it, other than the fact that I have managed to get one step closer to what I want to write). But I hope you enjoy it, here you go! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.**

* * *

Raf sat on the delivery berth leaning next to a resting Optimus. The whole process of the delivery had drained all of his energy, and once Seraph had fallen into recharge, there was no reason for Optimus to stay awake. Raf was playing on his laptop to pass the time as he kept Optimus company. Ratchet came and went from the room cleaning things and putting them away.

"Miko and the rest of the group are having a party out there, Raf. Why don't you join them?" he had said.

"I wanted to keep Optimus company, you know? He stayed with me while I was recovering, so I wanted to be here for him," Raf replied. Ratchet nodded and smiled at Raf's answer.

"Just let me know if anything drastic happens. Ok?" Ratchet requested.

"Sure thing Ratchet," said Raf with a smile. With that Ratchet left the room now that all of his equipment had been cleaned and put away.

After a while, Raf heard Optimus groan behind him. Optimus rubbed his forehelm and looked down at Raf. "How are you feeling Optimus?" Raf asked.

"I am feeling fine, Raf," Optimus said with a smile on his face. He looked over at Seraph who was sleeping in her makeshift crib. "Would you like to see the sparkling?"

"Yeah!" Raf exclaimed. "That would awesome." Raf closed his laptop and climbed onto Optimus's open servo. The two walked over to the examination table where the new born sparkling was resting. Optimus set Raf on the table next to Seraph, a sparkfelt smile on his face.

Raf looked at the sparkling in front of him, "She's so big," he said. "Well, small by your standards," Raf corrected.

"Yes, she is," Optimus said affectionately.

"Do you know how tall she is now?" Raf asked.

"I would imagine she is around the height of my knee, or maybe slightly shorter. Ratchet expects her to be around Arcee's height or more within the next three weeks," Optimus explained.

Raf looked at Optimus with a curious glint in his eyes. "Wow. Why do sparklings grow so fast?" He asked.

"When sparklings are born, their armor is soft and pliable. This is why they need to be protected until they mature. But it is in our nature to grow as much as we can while our armor can adjust to our growing bodies," Optimus explained.

"Whoa. So she will be around your height in . . . a month and a half?" Raf questioned.

"Hopefully Rafael," Optimus said smiling, "but I am not certain of how tall she will be."

"Optimus, if Seraph grows at such an advanced pace, does that mean she will be able to walk soon?" said Raf.

"Yes, she should be able to walk around without any help by the end of the week at the latest. I expect within two days she will be walking like you and me," Optimus said matter-of-factly.

"That's incredible" he said looking at Seraph. To his surprise, her purple optics were looking back at him with extreme interest. "Can she understand me?"

"Absolutely. Certain knowledge is passed down from carrier to sparkling; such as how to scan an object and transform, how to speak and understand languages, and so on," said Optimus.

"So if I talk to her, she will comprehend what I'm saying?" Raf asked intrigued.

"Yes."

Raf turned to Seraph and waved. "Hi I'm Rafael, but you can call me Raf," he said. Seraph smiled at him in turn. Raf laughed saying, "She understood me! That's remarkable!"

"Come, Rafael," Optimus said as he picked up Seraph, "let's go introduce our new member to the rest of the team."

"Ok," Raf said as he hopped onto Optimus's servo and was placed on the ground, and the three of them headed toward the main room.

* * *

In the main room everybody was having a good time, including Ratchet. Miko was playing her guitar with Jack and Bumblebee dancing. Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and June were all talking and laughing around the platform which held the television.

Ratchet was the first to catch site of Optimus and Raf. "Optimus," he said smiling, "how are you feeling?"

"I am fine Ratchet," Optimus said. "I thought since Seraph and I were up, you all might want to meet her," he said setting Seraph on the ground with a few objects to play with. She sat there looking at them intently, and after a while began a thorough examination of each.

"Awesome!" Miko said. She dropped her guitar and ran over to Seraph. Miko looked at the sparkling and waved to get her attention. Seraph looked up at Miko, a slight smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Miko!"

Seraph let out a little giggle, and then repeated what Miko said, "Hi, I'm Miko." Miko's mouth shot into a wide grin, and everyone else in the room was astounded.

"Oh my gosh! One of her first words was my name! That is so cool!" Miko exclaimed jumping up and down.

Ratchet looked at Optimus who was watching Seraph affectionately. "It seems that her intelligence levels and learning abilities are extraordinarily advanced, Optimus," Ratchet said.

"Yes, so it seems Ratchet," Optimus replied.

Seraph was watching the conversation keenly, and then said a combination of what Ratchet and Optimus had said, "Yes, Optimus, extraordinarily advanced." Everyone's jaws hit the floor at the comment.

Arcee smirked saying, "It seems that she that she understands and can speak the language fluently."

"Yes," said Seraph matter-of-factly.

Jack walked over to Seraph to introduce himself. "Hi, Seraph, I'm Jack."

Seraph's lavender optics looked at Jack as she smiled and said "Hi." June walked down from her spot on the raised platform, nearing Seraph.

"Hello, Seraph. I'm June, and it's wonderful to meet you," she said.

"Hello, June," Seraph replied cheerfully.

Bumblebee walked over to Seraph from behind. He bent over her and picked her up, swinging her around. Seraph was a ball of giggles as she felt the breeze of being swung around up against her soft armor. Bumblebee rested her up against his hip as he beeped and buzzed. Still giggling Seraph beeped and whirred back.

"She's a swift learner," Bulkhead observed as he walked over to Bumblebee and Seraph. He tickled her stomach, enticing another fit of giggles from Seraph, and a smile from Bulkhead. "Hey little one, my name's Bulkhead," he said.

"Hi Bulkhead," Seraph said while giggling.

Bumblebee beeped and buzzed looking at Arcee. "Sure, Bee," she replied. With that Bee walked over to Arcee and handed her a giggling Seraph.

Seraph looked into Arcee's optics, clearly fascinated by their multitude of colors. "I find your optics interesting as well, Seraph. I'm Arcee," she said.

"Arcee," Seraph said thoughtfully. "I like that name. It's pretty, very flowing."

Arcee smiled at the compliment. "Thank you. You are just full of surprises. Do you want to meet the 'bot who brought you into this world?" Arcee asked. Seraph cocked her head to the side, interested. "I'll take that as a yes," Arcee said. She walked over to Ratchet who was still sat near the couch and TV. Handing Seraph to Ratchet she said, "This is Ratchet, our medic."

Ratchet placed Seraph on his thigh, bouncing her. Neither of them said anything, they just looked at each other. After a moment, Seraph yawned and cuddled up against Ratchet's abdomen, closing her optics.

Ratchet sat there, his mouth slightly open in surprise, unsure of what to do in this situation. He looked up at the others in the room.

"Dude!" Miko exclaimed in a whisper. "Hold on to her so she doesn't fall!"

Ratchet wrapped his arms around the sparkling as he was told. "I'll go take her somewhere quiet, so you can continue the get together," he said.

"Are you sure Ratchet? I can take Seraph," Optimus offered.

"It's fine Optimus." Ratchet smiled. "You should socialize." Ratchet turned with Seraph in his arms and headed toward the delivery room where Seraph's makeshift crib lay. He looked down at the little sparkling in his arms and smiled, for he knew that Seraph would grow up to be a great Prime, just like her father.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, I am glad I am done with this chapter to say the least. I am sorry I didn't answer any questions yet, : ( but I still have a few more chapters before something happens, and you get your answers (DUN DUN DUN!) This chapter is like the job Sam gets in Dark of the Moon, I want to get to the chapter with the exciting scrap now, but there is this chapter in the way. Hopefully I will update sooner than I did this time around, fingers crossed. **

**I have a feeling I haven't described Seraph in looks enough, so I will give you an in-detail report of what she looks like! : )**

**Ok, well currently, she is up to Arcee's waist in height (like two humans stacked). She is all black, like Stealth Bomber black, with varying shades of purple detailing, but more dark purples than light. She has Optimus's helm looks, but more feminine. She has a retractable face mask like OP, but also has a retractable visor (think G1 Jazz), both for use during battle. She is slender in build, and her armor is really angular. There aren't really any round corners on her, so I'd say her body is sort of like Airachnid's: sharp, but also feminine. Her shoulders stick up, like almost every character in TF Prime, but they come to a point. Later, the angles of her breast plates that continue up will meet to form another point in between her shoulders and head. She's very pointy, can't you tell? Her knees and elbows extend and come to a point, like Arcee's. Her hands are like a combination of Ratchet's and Arcee's. Oh! You know the glowing lines that you can find on a lot of decepticons? Like on Knock Out's back? She also has those on various parts of her body, but they glow purple. Her optics, as you know, are purple. On the outside it is a darker purple, and then fades into a very light purple as the pupil (If you look at Optimus's optics really closely, you can see that there is a light blue "pupil" in the center). And her optics are just like Optimus's. I think that's it for now, but if I remember anything, I'll be sure to let you know ;). **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and all that jazz for my story, it is extremely appreciated, and helps cure my writer's block. Thanks to everyone and your ideas, they help a lot. Please review and tell me what you hated, what you loved, your predictions, ideas, et cetera; it is ALL welcome and appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Ugh, another filler chapter (partly) :L It starts off with different parts of Optimus's journal entries over time. A change in journal entries will be represented by a . . .' I hope you enjoy, so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Me:**_ I don't own transformers._  
**Megatron: **_Really, I hadn't noticed._  
**Me: **_Shut up, I'm trying to write here._  
**Megatron: **_What did you say?_  
**Me: **_Erm, that I should put up what I'm trying to write here, because I am in the presence of such an um. . . awesome being?_  
**Megatron: **_Gggrrrrrrrr. . ._  
**Me:** _I run now. *Runs*_

* * *

'Today Seraph was born, and said her first words. She is every bit as beautiful as I thought she would be. I look into her extraordinary purple optics, and I know that she is destined for greatness.

I know that my knowledge of language was passed down to her, but I am still astounded that she caught on so quickly. At first she only repeated what others had said, but soon she was rearranging words to form sentences of her own. Throughout the day, she was talking and commenting on things, but what struck me was when she chose to be silent. At times she would just sit there looking at something or someone, observing them. I can tell that she is very thoughtful, thinking carefully before she speaks.

She brings so much joy to the base; one could have looked at any face in the room earlier today, and they would have been greeted with a smile. I would do anything just to see Seraph's adorable smile, to get her to giggle. I look forward to showing her all the wonderful things about this world and the universe; teaching her about Cybertron in all its former glory, and giving her opportunities that I never had. . .'

'It has been three days since the delivery. Seraph is speaking fluently as she has learned many more words in the past couple of days. She is also beginning to walk, something she has made much progress in, despite the short amount of time.

I fear that she has become wise to our frequent missions to stop the Decepticons. I do not know whether to wait until she asks, or to bring up the subject. And if I chose the latter, I am unsure of how to approach the subject. . .'

'It has been four days since Seraph's arrival, and she continues to be the main source of enjoyment in my life. We play hide and seek throughout the base, where she will run and hide in one of the nooks and crannies of the base, and I will search for her. I sense that we have a strong bond, for a tug at my spark will always lead me to her. She is extremely clever in her choice of hiding places. One day I found her on the ceiling jumping from ventilation shaft to ventilation shaft with such natural grace. Another, she had gone underneath the ground bridge, and crawled beneath the floor; I sense that she has a knack for finding crevices that no one else is aware of.

Some days the children and other autobots, sans Ratchet, join in and we play with teams. I believe everyone is quite surprised to see me playing with them. . . Miko has introduced Seraph to music, and I believe that she takes a particular liking to it. I often find her in the back rooms of the base reading a data pad while listening to the human radio; although it is not the "metal" that Miko and Bulkhead are so fond of. The children have also gotten her to play a video game or two with them, as well. I happened to be watching the encounter, and Seraph's reaction was less than stunned. "And you find this to be a form of entertainment?" she asked.

"Well, duh!" Miko had said. "It's racing cars, and you get to run each other off the road! Vroom vroom! How is that not fun?"

Seraph is much like me in that aspect, and Arcee proceeded to tell the kids not to take it personal, as it was "a Prime thing.". . .'

'It has been a week and two days since Seraph's birth. She is growing each day, and is nearly as tall as Arcee, yet again surpassing my expectations.

It seems that while the team and I were on a mission, Seraph was curious to know where we always went and why. She asked Ratchet for an explanation, and he did what he thought to be right: tell her about the Decepticons and the war.

I wish I were the one to inform her on such a sensitive topic, but I was pleased to hear that her first reaction was to ask why the conflict couldn't be solved diplomatically. Ratchet explained the war, how it started, why, where. Ratchet said that he could see the anguish is her optics, and that at one point she said that the Decepticons were stubborn simple-minded fools for not seeing reason and for allowing their conflict to go as far as destroying their planet. Apparently, Seraph didn't show any change in emotion when Ratchet told her who I was before the war, and how I was influential in its start. Once Ratchet was done, all she asked was how she could help. I wish she didn't have to be involved in the war, but it is in her best interests to do everything she can to end it. Her training should begin soon, but I am apprehensive. I do not want to see my little femme getting hurt. . .'

* * *

The base was silent; just the way Ratchet liked it. The kids were at school, the team was out on a routine mission, and Seraph was in the armory, no doubt thoroughly examining each type of weapon. Ratchet was recalibrating the ground bridge when he heard slight footsteps nearing him. He turned around to see Seraph with two objects in her servos. "May I help you, Seraph?" Ratchet asked.

She looked down at the objects in her servos. "Yes, can you tell me what these are, and their functions?" she asked.

Ratchet walked over to her and took the two objects from her open servo. He examined them, quickly recognizing them. "These are the miniature and hand held versions of an ion blaster and an energon prod." Ratchet held up the one that looked similar to a taser. "This," he said, "is a smaller version of an energon prod. Its function is the same as an energon prod: to shock and stun; it is like comparing a cattle prod and a taser. They both do the same thing, they are just different sizes. This," Ratchet said holding up a cylindrical object with a trigger on the bottom, "is the ion blaster. It is the handheld version of the blasters that our autobots are equipped with; same function and effects." Ratchet tossed the two back to Seraph which she caught with ease.

"Thank you, Ratchet," Seraph said. Ratchet nodded smiling, and turned back to his computers. Seraph looked at the two weapons in her servos, and walked toward the back rooms of the base.

* * *

Ratchet was getting frustrated with the uncooperative technology. He banged his fist down on the consol. _Why did everything always have to_– dust and rocks spewed from one of the rock walls. "What was that!" Ratchet exclaimed. He walked wearily over to the crater in the stone wall of the base. _This is where it hit, _he thought. Ratchet turned around to see a gaping hole through three of the walls in the base. And standing in the last one was an extremely shocked Seraph. Her servo went to her open mouth, "Oh my Primus. I am so sorry Ratchet," she said.

Ratchet was too dumbstruck to think. "Are you alright?" he asked. Seraph came jogging out of the hallway checking out the damage.

"Yes, I am fine," she said. "You aren't hurt are you?" concern obvious on her face.

"No, I'm not. What _was_ that?" Ratchet asked.

"This," said Seraph as she handed Ratchet the extremely long object in her hand. "I call it the BlastEn Bow."

"You made this?" he asked clearly impressed.

"Yes," Seraph said taking the bow back setting one end on the floor; it was as tall as she was.

Ratchet looked from the sparkling to the bow. "That's amazing. How does it work?"

Seraph pointed to the bow itself saying, "Well, I welded an energon blade, which I curved to fit the bow, onto the actual frame so that the BlastEn Bow functions as a blaster and a blade." Seraph pointed to the back part of something that connected the center of the bow to the bow string. "I modified the ion blaster so that when I pull the cord back it draws back a piston attached to the blaster, that, when released, will fire the ion blaster." She pointed to the front part that was attached to the bow handle. "Then I modified the miniature energon prod so that it's attached to the ion blaster, and is open so the blaster can fire through it. When I draw the cord back it readies the blaster, and charges the prod; and when I release it, the ion blaster will fire through the energon prod, so what ends up being shot thereby has the properties of an ion blast and an energon prod."

Ratchet looked at Seraph. "That's genius," he said dumbfounded.

Seraph smiled at the compliment. "Thank you," she said. "I just need to tweak the intensity so that I don't blow everyone up," Seraph said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked.

"If this were to come into contact with the victim's live energon, it would ignite and explode," she explained. Ratchet nodded understanding. "I'm sorry about the walls, Ratchet. I know how you hate a mess."

"It's fine, we can fix it later," Ratchet said. "Do you want to go test it after you adjust the intensity?"

A glint of pride shone in her optics, "Absolutely," said Seraph. The two walked over to the target room, and after Seraph adapted the intensity, she took aim at one of the many targets; this one on the stone wall. She drew back the bow cord and let the BlastEn Bow fire. Her shot hit in the dead center of the target. Seraph smiled, "It works."

"That's impressive, considering you haven't had any training yet," Ratchet observed.

"Thank you," Seraph said.

"May I try?" Ratchet asked.

"Absolutely," said Seraph as she handed Ratchet the bow.

Ratchet held onto the grip. "It's heavier than it looks. Why is it so large?"

"I'm not going to always be this size," Seraph said smirking.

"But it's even large for me," Ratchet said.

Seraph stood there staring into space for a moment, her eyebrows pushed together and her servo on her chin, in a mock thinking pose. She then turned to Ratchet, still in her pose, and said thoughtfully, "Have you met my father? He is really big, red chest, blue legs? If you haven't I could introduce you when he gets back if you'd like."

Ratchet was taken aback by the sarcasm at first, but then smirked. "Ha, ha, ha," he said monotone. Ratchet took aim at the target, and shot the BlastEn Bow. He looked at where he had hit the target, and it was two rings outside of the center. "Ugh," he said.

"Not bad Ratchet. I don't suppose you have had any training with a bow?" Seraph asked.

Ratchet looked down disappointed. "Well. . . no," he said.

Seraph smacked him on the shoulder. "Exactly, so I think you did well," she said.

Ratchet smiled a little. "I don't belong on the battlefield anyway," he said.

With that Ratchet's comm. link beeped and Optimus spoke on the other line. "Ratchet, we need a bridge."

"Alright, Optimus," Ratchet replied. He handed the BlastEn Bow back to Seraph.

"I guess I'll be introducing him to you very soon," Seraph said smirking.

"I guess so," Ratchet said. The two headed to the main room to bridge the team back to base.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that was decidedly more fun to write than the last chapter XD Sorry if the first part was confusing or boring (I hated that part). The second part I just thought would be fun (and it was fun to write instead of all that filler crap!). Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It's really nice of you guys to take the time to review : ) Please review and tell me what you liked, what you hated, your ideas (totally Ideas! They are awesome, and I love it when I can incorporate them into my story. I.E. Jack sort or holding OP's hand during delivery was one of your ideas), your predictions, or just random thoughts! It's all welcomed. The next chapter should be out soon! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews and predictions, they help a LOT (and are fun to read). This is right after everyone gets back to base. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own transformers.**

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the main room checking out Seraph's new weapon. As the BlastEn Bow was being passed around, Seraph was asked a multitude of questions: You made this? How long did it take?, but mainly How did it work?

Bulkhead finally got passed the bow. "So, what does it do?" he asked.

"Well," Seraph began. Bulkhead drew the cord back and released before Seraph could warn him not to.

The blast hit her in her pede and she let out a surprised "Ah!" as the shock traveled throughout her body. She went rigid as her optics shuttered and she began to fall over.

"Seraph!" Optimus said as he caught her. "Ratchet, will she be alright?" he asked clearly worried.

Ratchet quickly walked over to the Primes and examined Seraph's pede. "No permanent damage to her pede, Optimus."

"When will she wake up?" Concern was deep in his optics.

"Luckily," Ratchet said, "Seraph and I did some tests on the bow earlier. She should only be out for a few hours. Thank Primus that it was on the lowest intensity."

Optimus lay Seraph on one of the medical berths in the room. He stood and looked at Bulkhead whose optics were extremely wide. "Optimus, I am so sorry," said Bulkhead.

Optimus nodded his mouth but a thin line. "Understood. In the future, Bulkhead, do not test weapons for their function on members of this base," he said.

"Yes sir," Bulkhead replied. He would have apologized more, but he was cut off by the proximity sensor.

"Who is it?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet walked over to the large computer to see who had come to the base. "It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet said, and as if on cue, Fowler exited the elevator.

"Prime, how did your encounter with the Decepticons go?" Fowler asked.

"Fine Agent Fowler," Optimus said.

Fowler walked over to where all the 'bots were standing and caught sight of the knocked out Seraph. "Well, I'm pretty sure there are a few spots better to nap in out of this huge base. Who is that?" he asked.

Optimus looked at Seraph. "That is my daughter, Seraph," he said.

"Whoa," was all Fowler said. "Why is she laying here?"

Bulkhead looked down, embarrassed. "I uh . . . accidentally shot her with this," he said holding up the BlastEn Bow.

"Oh, smooth Big Foot," Fowler said.

"Hey watch it Fowler," Bulkhead warned.

"Or what?" Fowler challenged.

Ratchet groaned. "Oh not this again," he said under his breath.

"I'm going to . . . go do something," Arcee said as she tried to get away from the bickering.

Bumblebee beeped and buzzed, and proceeded to follow Arcee.

Ratchet looked at Optimus. "If it is alright with you Optimus, I am going to go reorganize the armory," he said.

Optimus nodded. "Of course," he said. Ratchet walked over to Bulkhead, who was still occupied by his argument with Fowler, and took the BlastEn Bow from him. Ratchet turned and headed for the armory, and Optimus settled by the computer trying to tune out Bulkhead and Agent Fowler.

* * *

Seraph rubbed her forehelm with her servo and groaned. "What happened?" she said to anyone who was in the vicinity.

Fowler, who was watching the television on the couch, muted the TV and turned around to look at Seraph. "You were knocked out," he said.

Seraph scoffed at the answer despite the ache in her helm. "And here I thought I just woke up from a nap with an aching in my helm," she said.

Fowler smirked, "Smartass huh? Two can play at that game," Fowler said.

Seraph sat up and looked at Fowler. "My apologies," she said. "And you are?"

"Special Agent William Fowler. I am your liaison to the outside world."

"A pleasure to meet you Special Agent William Fowler," Seraph said. Fowler couldn't tell if she was mocking him, or just saying his name because she didn't know what else to call him. "I am sorry for the way I reacted, I expected someone else," she said.

"Hm," was Fowler's only reply.

"So how was I knocked out?" Seraph asked.

"Big Foot shot you with some bow, and you fell over, passed out," he said.

Seraph cocked her head to the side. "'Big Foot'?" she asked.

"Bulkhead."

"Oh," was all Seraph said.

"Yeah, I don't think experimental weaponry is his forte," Fowler said smirking.

Seraph smiled. "I think you are correct."

* * *

'Seraph is a month and a half old. She began her training when she was two weeks old, and I am quite proud to say that she is excelling at everything she is taught. She was besting Arcee in hand to hand combat nine days into training, much to Arcee's surprise. Bumblebee has been teaching Seraph his fighting technique's and about what strategy to use in a situation, and when to use it. So naturally her training with Bumblebee is mainly simulation fights. Bulkhead takes pride in teaching her his brute force style, and Miko is equally eager to watch. Ratchet has been educating Seraph on the biology and body of cybertronians so that she knows the weak spots on another's body, and can perform the basics of first aid. I have been training her with a blade and blaster. She is good at wielding both, but her favorite weapons are her bow, and a staff with a blade running down one side. She is an extremely accurate shooter, hitting the mark on moving targets _while_ engaged in a battle with me every time.

Seraph is just a hair shorter than me now, just as Ratchet and I had expected. Due to her height, she has taken to training with me more than anyone now; I believe that if she were to engage Arcee in hand to hand combat like they used to, Arcee would end up injured. Also due to her size, Bulkhead's fight tactics are making more sense to her, although she still prefers a swift and thought through approach oppose to brute force. She is becoming quite the warrior.

I still resent the day that she will accompany us in battle against the Decepticons. I do not want her getting hurt–'

A knock on Optimus's door drew his attention away from his data pad. "Come in," he said setting the data pad down on his desk. The door swooshed open, and in stepped Seraph who smiled when she saw Optimus. Optimus smiled back and she sat on his lap, his arms wrapped protectively around her. The two sat there for a while, taking in each other's company. At last Optimus said in a hushed voice, "Something is on your mind, I can tell."

Seraph looked down, idly drawing circles on her thigh with her finger. "Father," she began, "during Ratchet's training sessions, I have learned much about Cybertronians. I learned that," she paused. "I learned that sparklings have a sire _and_ a carrier. So . . . I was wondering . . ." she trailed off.

Optimus cycled his vents deeply. "And you were wondering who your sire is?" Optimus finished the thought for her.

"Yes," Seraph said softly.

"I knew that one day you would be curious as to who your sire is," Optimus said. "It pains me to tell you," Optimus paused. Seraph prepared herself to hear the worst possible Cybertronian was her sire. "that I do not know who your sire is, Seraph," Optimus finished.

Seraph looked up at Optimus with those purple optics, a mix of emotion swirling inside them. "You don't know?" she asked.

Optimus sighed. "I am afraid not, my sparkling."

"Oh." Seraph returned her helm to its former place on Optimus's chest.

Optimus rested his chin on top of her helm. "Do not fret, Seraph. Who your sire is does not change who you are, and who you will become to be." Seraph nodded. "No matter who your sire is, Seraph, remember that you are everything to me, and I will always love you," Optimus said.

Seraph wrapped her arms around her father's chest. "I love you, too," she said. The two sat there washed in the warmth of Optimus's desk light, ready to protect each other from the demons of the past.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter : ) Nothing too eventful yet, but the fun should start soon. Muwah ha ha ha ha ha haaaa! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and PMed me and all that jazz. I love it all; you grace me with your thoughts and encouragement, thank you. I was checking out the traffic stats (mainly because I didn't know what it was) and I noticed that, as of today, I have had 338 visitors to my story! That is just awesome. I thought I only had twentyish people reading my story! I looked at that, and I was smiling for at least the next hour. You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside : ) I just wanted to take the time to say that I slagging love you guys, and your reviews and favorites help me keep on writing; so thanks.**

**Please review and tell me your predictions and ideas. I especially love ideas because I think I am going to do some extras on things that didn't necessarily fit into the story. *Cough*explaining Optimus is carrying to Miko*Cough* So don't hesitate to share! Tell me what you liked, what you hated, predictions, ideas, random babblings, et cetera. It's all welcome. Next chapter should be out soon! : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Well shtuff happens in this chappie. Thanks for all your reviews and stuff. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.**

* * *

The Nemesis had been quiet since Orion Pax took his leave. That is, after Megatron finished his rampage throughout the ship. Megatron sat in the control room with Airachnid, his second in command, and Soundwave, his third in command. Megatron rubbed his temple, thinking. "Soundwave," he called, "Optimus should have delivered by now, yes?"

Soundwave turned from his computer and nodded.

"So we should be seeing his sparkling sooner or later," Megatron said. Soundwave nodded again. Megatron was silent for a moment. "We must have that sparkling."

Airachnid turned around from her computer at that comment. "Lord Megatron," she said, "I believe that if we increased our activity around the globe, the autobots would have to utilize every asset they have; eventually we _would_ see the sparkling."

"Yes, very wise of you Airachnid. Soundwave, ready the Vehicons to attack. Our increased activity starts now."

* * *

It was a good day at the autobot base. The children were entertained with their video games, as Bulkhead and Bumblebee cheered them on from behind the couch. Optimus and Arcee were about the base tending to their own business. Seraph sat in a corner of the main room playing the human radio over her comm. link while silently reading a data pad, and Ratchet was occupied with monitoring the computers.

The sharp beeping of an alarm caught everyone's attention. Optimus and Arcee entered the main room hurriedly as everyone gathered around Ratchet. "Optimus, the Decepticon activity has been detected," Ratchet said.

"Ready the ground bridge," Optimus said. Seraph perked up at the notion of a battle with Decepticons. Optimus looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry Seraph; it is too dangerous for you to accompany us this time. You still need more training," he said.

Seraph nodded, looking rather disappointed. "I understand. Good luck."

The team nodded their thanks, and Bulkhead spoke up. "Don't worry Seraph. You'll be out in the field kicking some 'con tailpipe before you know it," he said. Seraph smiled understanding.

Optimus turned to the awaiting ground bridge. "Autobots, transform and roll out!" Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Optimus transformed, and disappeared through the ground bridge.

Miko let out a flustered oof from the couch. "I never get to see them show some 'cons whose boss! This is so unfair!" she said.

Ratchet rolled his optics at the comment, and Seraph chuckled for that was exactly how she felt, but she understood that she would be out there soon with time and more training. Ratchet went back to monitoring his computers as the kids resumed their video game and Seraph picked up where she left off in her reading.

* * *

Seraph decided to take a break from her reading and check on Ratchet. She walked over to the focused medic. "How is everything Ratchet?" she asked.

Ratchet sighed. "I am not sure. Judging by how many signals I am picking up, our team is vastly outnumbered. I fear that we will have to repair many injuries when our team gets back," he said gravely.

Seraph nodded. "I will be in the target room," she said, and promptly swiveled on her heal and headed toward the target room.

Once in the room filled with targets of any shape and kind, Seraph pulled her BlastEn Bow from her back. She drew back the draw string and aimed at a small target in one of the upper corners on the other side of the room. She closed her optics and vented her air. Seraph opened her optics once again and released the cord. The piston hit the ion blaster and started the reaction; the result finding its home at the center of the target.

Seraph shot at targets with her bow for a while longer, and then returned the bow to its place on her back. She reached to the other side, pulling out the grip to her staff. Pressing a button, the staff transformed out of the grip. Seraph walked to one side of the room, and taking her stance behind one of the white lines marked on the floor. She set her sights for a target in the shape of a cybertronian on the far wall. As she raised the staff above her head and prepared to throw, her thoughts wandered to the battling autobots. She hoped that they would return safely; whether they were successful or not did not matter. Seraph side-stepped forward as the staff leaned backwards, her arm out in front of her to counterbalance. She brought the staff forward placing all of her weight on her front foot and swinging her free arm back, building up momentum. She released the staff just as her arm and body formed a line.

Seraph watched as the staff flew through the air, destined to hit dead center of the target.

Seraph felt a sharp pain in her stomach; she bent forward, feeling as if she were struck in the abdomen, her optics wide. The pain was immediate and intense; stabbing in her spark chamber. Seraph crumpled on the floor, one hand over her stomach, the other her spark. She looked up at the target, her mouth partly open in pain; she was right, the staff had buried itself in the center of the target, an instant kill.

Seraph's thoughts returned to the battling autobots, and it hit her. _Optimus. . ._ Seraph stood despite the pain, retrieved her staff, and ran to the main room.

* * *

Ratchet glanced over to the hallway as Seraph ran into the room, her staff in one hand, and a worried look planted on her face. "Ratchet," she said, her voice wavering. "You have to open the ground bridge, Optimus is hurt," a sense of urgency was evident.

The children stopped the video game tournament, rapt with the unusual scene in front of them.

"How do you. . ." Ratchet trailed off as he saw the pain in Seraph's face. "I'll open the arrival coordinates," and with that the ground bridge swirled to life.

Seraph traded her staff for her bow and slid her visor and face mask into place, running through the ground bridge.

* * *

The battle that was being waged met Seraph as soon as she exited the ground bridge. The autobots were engaged in trying to defeat the mass of Decepticons, but Seraph was looking for one autobot in particular. She spotted Optimus wounded and staggering toward a large rock, and immediately ran to his aid.

"Father!" she yelled. Seraph reached Optimus and draped one of his arms around her shoulder for support. "Come on, let's get you to base," she said. Two Vehicons noticed the struggling Primes, and ran for them. Seraph held her bow sideways so that she could still support Optimus, and shot the approaching Vehicons, who fell over unconscious, with ease.

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee noticed their leader and his daughter, and ran over to help. "Here, take Optimus through the ground bridge; I'll hold them off," Seraph said in a commanding voice. Arcee paused noticing her tone. _Wow,_ she thought, _I guess it's in her genes. _

Bulkhead and Bumblebee helped their wounded leader towards the ground bridge as Arcee and Seraph held off the Vehicons. Seraph took out most of them before they had time to reach the duo, but any that did get near were neutralized immediately.

Arcee ran out to meet a group of 'cons, her arm blades drawn and ready. "Arcee! Don't, there's too many!" Seraph warned. Soon Arcee was overwhelmed with the increasing amount of Decepticons, and Seraph ran to her aid.

* * *

"Airachnid," said a pleased Megatron. "Your tactics have proven fruitful. Good work," he said as he observed the black autobot run to assist the one known as 'Arcee'.

Airachnid kneeled, and sly smile on her face. "Thank you, your Excellency. I live to serve."

"Soundwave," Megatron said. "Inform the Vehicons to deliver me this new autobot." Soundwave nodded and sent the command.

* * *

Seraph reached the group of Vehicons, blasting and slicing them with her bow, the Decepticons began to fall at her feet. Arcee was engaged with a Vehicon, and one was approaching her from behind. Seraph took aim and let the cord go, hitting the 'con square in the back of the head just as Arcee defeated her assailant.

Arcee looked at the fallen Decepticon and then Seraph. "Thanks," she said and then she turned around, continuing to slay the Decepticons. Seraph turned as well making sure that nothing got past her and too Arcee.

Just as the last few 'cons fell at Seraph's feet, another armada flew in and attacked Seraph and Arcee. Most of the group swarmed Seraph, while a few kept Arcee busy. Seraph swapped her bow for her staff, and proceeded to impale as many 'cons as she could. But there were too many of them. They punched, kicked, and knocked Seraph over. They tossed her staff out of her reach, and one Vehicon took each of her limbs; they put a clamp on her pedes, transformed and proceeded to fly her to the Nemesis. Seraph tried to escape the unrelenting grasp of the Vehicons, but to no avail. Seraph observed her situation, and hardened her resolve. _I will _not_ become a Decepticon prisoner. _

* * *

Once inside the Nemesis, Seraph was being carried by two Decepticons, one holding each arm. She looked from side to side. She was in some kind of hangar, and a 'con seemed to be approaching them. Seraph formulated a plan.

The 'con stood just out of arms reach from Seraph and her two captors. "Take her to the brig. Lord Megatron's orders," he said. Seraph looked up through her visor at the mech. She smirked behind her battle mask and swung her legs, kicking the 'con in the face and flipping out of the two Vehicons' grasp. Seraph grabbed her bow from her back and shot the 'con in front of her, knocking him out. She swiveled on the balls of her pedes and shot the remaining two Vehicons.

Seraph looked at the cuffs around her ankles and brought the tip of the bow down on the center, shattering it. She stood examining her surroundings. She was on some sort of catwalk in a hangar. Seraph looked at the three unconscious mechs, kicked them off the catwalk, and ran in the direction of a clearly marked storage room.

Seraph entered the room silently; panning the room, she realized it was filled with recharging Vehicons in their vehicular form. _I can blend in here,_ she thought. Seraph scanned one of the nearby cars and transformed in an empty spot.

_Well, if they're recharging, I might as well get some recharge too. _With that Seraph tried to calm her over-active processor, and get some well needed rest.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooooooo! Stuff happening! Will Seraph get out alive? Will the autobots come and save her? Will the 'cons see through her disguise? What does Megatron have planned for Seraph?**

**I hope you liked this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write. I was reading a fanfic about Jazz and Prowl, and then one of them got dragged away by the seekers, and I don't know why, but I had some sort of writing epiphany and wrote this entire chapter. Happy Independence Day by the way! Sorry it's late, I forgot to mention it last chapter ^-^ Thanks for all your reviews and PMs and stuff, I love it all 3 Please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't, predictions, ideas, all that good stuff. Next chapter should be out soon : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Starts off when OP gets dragged off through the ground bridge. Sorry for the delay, a longer excuse is at the bottom of the page. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.**

* * *

Ratchet turned around from his computer to see Bulkhead and Bumblebee dragging a barely conscious, energon leaking Optimus through the ground bridge. Ratchet immediately snapped into medic mode. He briskly walked over to one of the medical berths and said, "Bring him over here, quickly."

The children tossed down their video game controllers and walked over to the railing, watching as their autobots returned to the base.

The Bulkhead and Bumblebee brought Prime over to the berth, and lay him down. Straight away Ratchet set to work at stopping the flow of energon.

"Ratchet," Bulkhead said, "we're going to go help out Arcee and Seraph."

Ratchet didn't look up as he said, "Don't you dare to come back injured, any of you."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee charged through the ground bridge prepared for the battle to come. They ran into an empty battlefield. Arcee turned to see Bulkhead and Bumblebee with confused looks on their faces.

The two walked over to Arcee; she held Seraph's staff in hand, and stood there looking at it, an absolutely defeated look on her face.

"Cee, what happened?" Bulkhead asked.

Arcee looked up at Bulkhead, as if she were on the verge of tears. "They took her. They took her Bulk," she said. "I shouldn't have let her fight. I should have protected her; and now she's been taken by the Decepticons."

Bumblebee beeped and buzzed, trying to comfort and calm her down.

"No, Bee. It's my fault she's gone," Arcee said.

"Arcee, it's not your fault, and we will get her back. It's going to be all right," Bulkhead said. Arcee kept on mumbling to herself about how it was all her fault and that she should have done something. Bulkhead and Bumblebee walked over to her, each grabbing one of her arms much like Bee and Cliff did so long ago. The two carried her through the ground bridge and into the base.

Ratchet turned from Optimus to the ground bridge, finally stabilizing Optimus. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were carrying Arcee who looked nothing like herself. "Is she hurt?" Ratchet asked.

"No," said Bulkhead as he and Bee sat her down on one of the medical berths. "She's just shaken up."

Ratchet looked at the mumbling femme clutching Seraph's staff. Upon seeing the staff Ratchet's intakes hitched. "Where's Seraph?" he asked.

Bulkhead cast a sidelong glance at Bumblebee. He looked down at his pedes, grief swimming in his optics. "She," Bulkhead said gravely, "was taken by the Decepticons."

Ratchet closed his optics; he prayed to Primus that the sparkling would be ok.

Miko stomped over to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead! What are you doing here? You should be up in the 'cons' faces kicking some tailpipe and saving Seraph!" she said.

Bulkhead shook his helm. "It's not that simple Miko; and I am the king of simple. We have no idea where she was taken. Right Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet checked the autobot life signals on his forearm. Seraph's life signal was shown as well, but it didn't show her location. "Correct," he said.

"Oh," Miko said as she walked back over to Jack and Raf.

Jack looked at Ratchet. "Is Arcee ok?" he asked.

"She is fine Jack. She just needs some rest," Ratchet said. Ratchet turned back to Optimus who blearily opened his optics and looked around the room. He saw Arcee sitting on the berth across from him, her fearless emotional mask completely shattered. He saw Ratchet by his side and Bumblebee and Bulkhead standing off to the side. It took all of his energy to ask, "Where is Seraph?"

Ratchet looked at his leader with pity. "I am afraid she has been taken by the Decepticons, Optimus," Ratchet said.

Optimus's optics widened in horror. "No, no!" he said. He tried to stand, but passed out due to the lack of energon in his systems. He would dream of all the possible horrors that Seraph might come to face.

Ratchet made sure that Optimus was physically stable and turned to the others. "Bumblebee," he said. "Take the children home." Bumblebee nodded and transformed. The children gathered their things, climbed in Bumblebee, and pulled out of the base.

Ratchet turned to Bulkhead. "Take Arcee to her room and make sure she gets some rest," he said. Bulkhead nodded and helped a muttering Arcee to her room.

Ratchet sighed to himself and headed to his computer to try and locate their lost sparkling.

* * *

Seraph awoke abruptly to the sound of a loud metal clang. A Vehicon, one of higher rank than those sleeping, walked through the center of the room smacking his metal pipe against the floor. "Wake up and head to room 17B for checkups," he said. On cue, all of the Vehicons transformed and headed toward the door.

Seraph sat there in her vehicular form. _What am I going to do?_ Seraph thought hard, trying to think of a plan. Maybe she could say that she couldn't transform, pretend to drive up to the floor to get a checkup and ditch the crowd. _That's stupid; he'll know I'm an imposter from my voice. _

As the room emptied the officer spotted Seraph. She grew evermore tense as he neared. The officer stood in front of Seraph and slammed his pipe down on her hood. That pissed her off. "I said wake up and go to room 17B!" he shouted. The room was now empty, save for the officer and Seraph.

_There's only one way out of this; through._ Seraph decided she would transform and blast the 'con, hopefully not drawing any attention.

Seraph transformed, her hand already at her back grabbing at her bow. There was nothing to grab. Seraph looked at the officer in shock, prepared to use the skills Arcee had taught her. He just glared back at her, the same snarl on his face he had the entire time he was near her.

"What's your name?" he barked.

Seraph stood there and cocked her head to the side, confused as to why the officer was asking for her _name_ and not attacking her.

"I _said_, what's your name?" he shouted. He jabbed Seraph in the chin with his pipe.

"Er, ShadowBreaker, sir," she said; only it wasn't her voice. The voice that said it was much deeper and male.

"Well, ShadowBreaker, I suggest you haul your aft to room 17B for your checkup," he said as he jabbed Seraph in the helm with the pipe again. This time, though, Seraph had enough and grabbed the pipe from him tossing it behind her. "What in the Pit do you think-" he never got to finish his sentence.

Seraph hit him where his neck met his body with her elbow, intending to burst one of his main energon lines. He fell over unresponsive. Seraph held her servos out in front of her examining them. They weren't her servos, they were the servos of a 'con like the ones that previously left the room. Seraph transformed back into herself and was about to leave the room, when she stopped.

Seraph walked back over to the fallen officer and dragged him over to a dark corner, where she scanned him, and took on his form. _No use in walking around as an autobot when I can blend in. _Seraph retrieved the pipe the officer had been poking her with and tossed in the air, catching it with ease. With that she walked out of the room in search of a place to leave the Nemesis.

* * *

Seraph had been wandering the ship in pursuit of an exit to no avail. She was beginning to get lost in the labyrinth of halls and corridors when a Decepticon of higher rank approached her. _Don't be the 'con to sniff out an imposter,_ she thought.

Seraph prepared to neutralize the Decepticon when he said, "You there, Officer. Lord Megatron has called for all Officers to meet in the control room immediately."

Seraph turned to the 'con; she didn't know where the control room was. She decided to ask him. "Are you headed to the control room now?" she asked; and yet again, it wasn't her voice, it was the voice of the 'con now lying offline in the storage room.

"Yes," he replied. _Maybe there will be a map there._

"I shall walk with you then," Seraph said. The two walked silently down the many halls of the ship until they arrived at the control room.

"I didn't catch your name," the 'con said to Seraph as they were about to enter the room.

"ShadowBreaker; yours?" she asked.

"Quickshift. Nice to meet you ShadowBreaker." Quickshift held out his hand to Seraph, which she inevitably shook.

The two walked into the room where two of the three 'cons she took out yesterday were talking to Megatron. Seraph followed Quickshift to a group of other officers that stood off to the side. Airachnid and Soundwave stood at the back of the room in Megatron's line of sight.

"We are sorry Lord Megatron, but we have lost the prisoner," one of the Vehicons said.

Megatron's eyes widened as he screamed, "You what? How could you have lost it? The prisoner had cuffs around its feet, and one of you on each arm!"

The two 'cons looked down in shame. "We are sorry to have failed you, Lord Megatron," they said in unison.

"You are not the only ones," Megatron said. He looked at two guards by his side and said to them, "Get these two out of my sight." The guards grabbed the arms of the Vehicons and dragged them out of the room.

Airachnid stepped forward. "Lord Megatron, if I might ask, what is so valuable about this one autobot?" she asked.

Soundwave pulled up a picture of Seraph during the battle the previous day. "This autobot is extremely dangerous. Its intelligence levels are abnormally high, and it is a strong fighter. It will not yield in a fight, much like some of my best Lieutenants. It is also new to this world; if we are able to make it fight for the Decepticon cause, it will prove a valuable asset," Megatron explained.

Airachnid nodded. "That," Megatron continued, "is why locating and capturing this autobot is our main priority." Megatron directed his attention to the group of gathered officers. "Your mission is to bring me this autobot alive by any means necessary. You are dismissed."

Seraph was taken aback. How did Megatron know so much about her? The officers around her lifted their right servos in some sort of signal to Megatron. Seraph lifted her servo to salute Megatron, but quickly corrected herself, placing her servo over her spark chamber and bowing. Just as Seraph was exiting she heard Megatron say to Soundwave, "We must have Experiment 1244."

* * *

The group of officers headed out the door and Seraph tried to stick to the back of the group. She followed them for a while, but ditched the group around a corner. Seraph then headed toward one of the research rooms they had passed, and slipped into the room silently.

There was no door that she saw, and the room was narrow with a large computer against the back wall. Seraph walked over to the computer, and accessed the main database. She typed in a search for 'Experiment 1244'. A file popped up which held equations, past experiments and information on the topic of Experiment 1244.

Seraph read through the documents until she came to a picture, a picture of herself. Underneath it held the highlights of 'Experiment 1244.' A few things caught her optic.

_**Purpose: Experimental breeding for superior soldiers**_

_**Projected traits: Superior intelligence; skilled fighter; unwilling to yield; strong beliefs; extreme loyalty **_

But what made Seraph's spark skip a beat was this:

_**Traits compiled into Experiment 1244 taken from: 1) Orion Pax/Optimus Prime 2) Prisoner 5397 aka 'Wheeljack' 3) Third in Command Soundwave**_

All emotion left Seraph's face as she read that line. She didn't have much time to dwell on the newfound information though, as Airachnid entered the room.

"You there," she said. "What are you doing?" Airachnid stood at the halfway mark in the room; blocking the only exit.

Seraph turned around from the computer to face Airachnid. She thought through her options of how to get out of this situation unscathed, and there weren't many. Seraph decided to stay silent and let the 'con do all the talking.

Airachnid was obviously losing her patients. "What are you doing?" she asked again. Silence. Airachnid walked closer to Seraph until was standing right in front of her. She glared at Seraph and shouted "You will answer me!"

Seraph stood there unmoving, silent. Airachnid lost her temper and backhanded Seraph across the face.

Seraph reached up and touched her lip; it was split and leaking energon. Seraph looked back at Airachnid and transformed into her true form. "Bad idea," was all she said before her visor and battle mask slid into place and she attacked Airachnid.

Seraph punched her in the face and knocked her feet from underneath her, but Airachnid turned into her spider form and her other legs saved her from falling. The two went at it, Seraph using precisely placed hits and dodges. Airachnid was getting frustrated as she was only landing a few hits here and there while the bot was nailing her every time.

Seraph was proud of herself. She was beating the Decepticon's Second in Command. Airachnid was slowing down, likely getting tired and shocked that she was being beat. Seraph punched Airachnid in the chin and sent her stumbling backwards.

Seraph drew her bow and decided to have some fun with the 'con. She ran towards Airachnid and proceeded to slice at her with her bow. Airachnid tried to block the blows with her arms, but failed. Finally she succeeded in shoving Seraph back for a moment, but Seraph just took the opportunity to shoot Airachnid with her bow.

Airachnid stumbled for a moment, dazed and then fell over. Seraph walked to the fallen Second in Command retracting her face mask and visor. She wiped the energon from her lip with the back of her hand, looking down at the badly beaten Decepticon. "Courtesy of Arcee," she said to the unconscious femme. "Well, mostly."

Seraph returned her bow to her back, scanned the SIC, and transformed into Airachnid. Her transformation was flawless except for her split lip. Seraph walked toward the door, and noticed a switch to close the room off, and just before she left, switched it to lock the door closed.

Seraph, or rather, Airachnid left the room in search of a quiet hidden spot on the ship to rest for the night. Tomorrow, one way or another, she was getting off this ship.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, here is my excuse for the delay: Ok, so I wrote the outline for this late one night, and then decided to finish it the next day. So here I am the next day's morning and I'm like "Hey, I'm going to make some French toast; cuz I can!" Needless to say I don't belong in a kitchen with hot objects. So now half my thumb is a fragging blister and it hurts like the pit! I had to type this with my left thumb hitting the space bar, and I know that doesn't sound like much to you guys, but my dominant hand is my right hand and it took forever to get into the swing of things. And then I COMPLETELY forgot about the kids at the base, and had to go back and give Miko something stupid to say and get them out of the base somehow. The universe just didn't want me finishing this today, ugh. Scrap, I need to get things together. (Again, I blame Starscream)**

**ANYWAY . . . I hope you liked this chappie; it was actually a combination of two ideas I had on the way to the doctor's. . . don't ask why because I have no idea. Thanks for all of your reviews and stuff I love it all. Oh! I would love to hear your ideas of how Optimus deals with this situation once he is conscious. My creative juices are kind of drained at the moment. . . So please review and tell me what you loved, hated, your predictions, ideas, and all that good stuff. : ) Next chapter should be out soon, hopefully.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: This chapter is kind of long and picks up when Optimus regains consciousness. Ejnoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.**

* * *

Optimus opened his optics, his vision still blurry. He sat up on the medical berth and looked around. He was still in the main room, but it was empty save for Ratchet looking frustrated at the computer.

"Ratchet," Optimus said. "Tell me it was a dream. Tell me Seraph is safe inside this base," he pleaded.

Ratchet turned around to look at his leader. He sighed, wishing he could say it was a dream. "I am sorry, Optimus."

Optimus closed his optics and wrapped his arms around himself.

"I would offer consolation, Optimus, but I know through your absence that there is no consolation for a loved one lost," Ratchet said gravely.

Optimus stood and looked at Ratchet, void of all emotion. He nodded his thanks to Ratchet. "We must find her," was all he said before he left the room.

* * *

Seraph used her knack for finding hidden spots that no one else knew about, and settled down high in the unmonitored ventilation shafts. Seraph transformed into Airachnid's spider-mode taking advantage of her extra legs, and tried to rest.

Her recharge was filled with nightmares. Nightmares of how the Decepticons probably tortured Optimus, of returning to the base and being shunned for having a Decepticon as one of her parents, and of hurting the ones she loved. She dreamt of how the Decepticons took genes from Soundwave and their prisoner Wheeljack to spark Optimus and make a monster. She was a monster.

The Decepticons probably felt pretty good about themselves seeing how relentless she was in battle, and the skill she brought to the fight. Seraph was disgusted with herself. Here she was, some experimental mutt hiding on the Decepticon warship. Any of the autobots would have found a way out by now, and she was hiding and hacking into their computers for information for herself, not for the better of the team. _I am a disgrace to the name Prime._

After a while of restless recharge, Seraph decided she would try to get into the computers again, this time in search of a map.

* * *

She climbed down from her perch high above the floor and headed out the door. Seraph tried to get back to the research room, but got lost in the maze of halls and corridors on the ship. _I'll never get out of here, _she thought.

Seraph continued walking down the halls, turning when at a dead end, and putting on the superior, cocky mask that Airachnid was known for when in the range of another cybertronian. She ended up in front of a large door with two guards on each side. Something important was being kept here.

Seraph walked casually towards the door. She stood there waiting for it to slide open. Nothing happened. One of the guards turned to her saying, "Would you like to enter the brig, Airachnid?"

Seraph looked at the guard. "Yes, I would," she said.

The guard turned and pressed a code into the keypad. The door swished open and Seraph stepped through. The door swooshed shut behind her as she examined the room. There were a multitude of doors, some with glowing numbers above them. But one door in particular caught her optic: 5397. She walked up to the door and this one opened for her with no problem.

Seraph walked through the door to see the room empty except for someone hanging by their wrists in the center, and a control panel off to the left. The prisoner was white with red, green, and grey detailing. Seraph walked closer to get a better look at the mech.

He was badly beaten with a pool of drying energon beneath him. Seraph cocked her head to the side, "Wheeljack?" she said.

The prisoner looked up at the mention of his name. "Airachnid," he said. His voice was rough and gravelly, either because it was worn from screaming, or because of lack of use. "You come to play with me like the rest of the 'cons?" he asked.

Seraph walked up to him, observing him like almost every foreign object. "What happened to you?" she asked taking another step forward, into his reach.

Wheeljack kicked her in the face, knocking her into the control panel. He smirked, "You've gotten easier land a hit on. What's happened to _you_, Airachnid?"

Seraph rubbed her newly dented chin, and spat the energon from her re-split lip on the ground. She stood and pressed release on the control panel. Wheeljack smacked against the ground, unprepared for the sudden drop. "I've been trapped on this ship, and I thought maybe a fellow 'bot would like to leave as well," she said as her voice shifted from Airachnid's to her own, and she transformed into her true form.

Wheeljack looked up from the ground, shocked at what he saw. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Seraph walked over to him, and offered her hand to help him up. "Some part of me hoped you would know," she said.

Wheeljack took her hand and stood up; he was just over her waist in height. "Frag, you're tall. Who created you?" he asked laughing.

Seraph looked down to the side. _The Decepticons, _she thought. She decided to play it like a joke and smirked.

Wheeljack caught sight of the dent in her chin and her split lip. "Sorry about your face," he said.

Seraph looked at Wheeljack, one of her sires. "It's fine, Ratchet can fix it once I get back," she said.

Wheeljack laughed. "You know the grumpy old Doc, too?" he asked.

Seraph looked at him. "Don't make fun of Ratchet. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here," she said.

Wheeljack just looked at her. "Alright," he said.

"We need to get out of here. Do you know how to exit this ship?" she asked.

"No," Wheeljack said, "but our best bet is at the bottom of the ship."

Seraph devised a plan. "I can find a map of the ship on one of the computers around the ship, but you have to stay hidden somehow," she said. "And then once I know an exit, I don't think stealth matters that much and we can bolt for the exit."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Wheeljack said. "So what do we do about the guards outside?" he asked.

"I can take care of them. You just need to remain unseen," Seraph said.

* * *

The guards heard Airachnid scream, "Help! Help!" The two ran inside the brig blasters drawn. The place was empty.

"Help! I'm in here!" Airachnid called from cell 5397.

The guards rushed into the room only to be shot with Seraph's BlastEn bow. They fell over unconscious.

Wheeljack walked over to the guards and kicked one, testing to see that he wasn't alert. "Wow, where did you get that bow?" he asked.

"I made it," Seraph said.

"You made that? And it worked the first time?" Wheeljack asked.

"I blew a hole through three walls and left a crater in the stone of the base. But that's beside the point. Come on," Seraph said motioning for him to exit the room. "I'm going to lock these two in here,"

Seraph and Wheeljack locked the door to cell 5397 and stood in the brig. "So chief, what do we do next?" Wheeljack asked.

Seraph transformed back into Airachnid. "You," Airachnid's voice said, "need to find a place to hide and stay there so that once I find a way off of this Primus forsaken ship I can come and get you and we can take our leave."

"Wait, so I just sit hiding in a corner while you go get information. I'm just supposed to sit and wait for you to come get me?" he asked.

"Yes," Seraph said not seeing his point.

"No, can't we just look for a way off of here?" Wheeljack asked.

Seraph was getting fed up. "I have been on this ship searching for an exit non-stop for two days, and yet here I am." Seraph closed her optics and cycled her air. "I am sorry. I should keep my temper in check," she said. "I am leaving this ship today, and if you would like to, you are welcome to join me."

Wheeljack considered his options, and said, "Alright chief, I remember there was a room not too far from here that I could hide in. So I'll be there when you come looking for me."

"Alright, I'll make sure no one will see you. Let's go," Seraph said.

The two silently slipped out of the brig, and Wheeljack hid in the corner, blaster drawn, while Seraph walked down to the end of the hall. She looked to Wheeljack and motioned for him to come.

The two quickly made it to the room Wheeljack talked about, radically unseen.

"Stay here, I should be back soon," Seraph said.

"Wait, how will I know it's you?" Wheeljack asked.

"Seriously, even if I changed into Megatron himself, you would still see my lovely dent here," she pointed to her chin, "and my split lip. Plus no one on this ship knows my name. You'll know it's me," Seraph said turning to leave.

Wheeljack grabbed her arm. "What _is_ your name?" he asked.

Seraph turned, "Seraph Prime," and with that she was gone.

* * *

Seraph was walking down one of the top floors' hallways when she heard hurried footsteps behind her. She turned around to see a worried Knockout.

"Airachnid, where have you been? Lord Megatron is furious. Come, quickly," he said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her along.

The two ended up in the control room with a livid Megatron, silent Soundwave, and a lot of frightened looking Vehicons.

Megatron looked at Seraph, and if looks could kill she would have been burning in the Pit. "Airachnid. Where have you been? You haven't been responding to your comm. link, and no one knew where you were. Explain yourself before I lose my temper," he said.

Seraph internally smirked. _Before you lose your temper? So this is the regular old Megatron behavior._ "I had a lead on Experiment 1244, and I saw it in my best interests to peruse it, Lord Megatron."

Megatron narrowed his optics. "And I am to assume that your injuries are from 1244?"

"No, my Lord. My suspect, who turned out not to be the Experiment, hit me," she said. _I need to get better at improvisation, _she thought. Seraph looked down as she knew that Megatron was going to yell at her more, but something caught her optic. On one of the computer screens was a map of the ship, a launch room on the bottom level was highlighted for a squadron that was preparing to leave.

A hand around Seraph's throat snapped her out of her thoughts. "You _will_ listen to me!" Megatron shouted as he lifted her off the ground.

_Well, I got what I came for. _Seraph grabbed at one of Megatron's arms and scanned him. Megatron looked at her in confusion as she transformed into Megatron.

She pulled out the sword from underneath her fusion cannon and stabbed Megaton in the abdomen. His grip loosened on her throat as she said in Megatron's voice, "Actions speak louder than words." Seraph withdrew her sword and sprinted to find Wheeljack.

"After her!" Megatron commanded. He held one hand over his wound and set in pursuit of his imposter. "I will get you, 1244."

* * *

Seraph was booking it down the hallway, she was getting further and further away from the chasing Vehicons, but she felt like something else was coming.

In no time at all, she arrived at Wheeljack's hiding place. She stuck her head in the door, "Wheeljack! It's me Seraph; we need to leave, now!"

Wheeljack came out of the shadows and was greeted by Megatron's face, and wouldn't you know it, it had Seraph's beautiful dent and busted lip. Wheeljack laughed, "Well, it seems that you did come back as Megatron himself."

"Hurry, we need to leave," she said. Wheeljack stepped out of the room and heard the thundering footsteps of the charging Vehicons. "Let's go," Seraph said, and the two set down sprinting down the hallway towards the launch room.

"What did you do to get every 'con and their brother to chase after you?" Wheeljack asked.

"Stabbed Megatron in his abdomen," Seraph said matter-of-factly.

Wheeljack just gawked at her. "That takes guts," he said. "So where is this exit?" Wheeljack asked.

"Not far, it's a launch room," she said.

"A _full_ launch room?"

"Unfortunately," Seraph said.

The two kept running until they arrived at the launch room. Seraph, still looking like Megatron, was on one side of the door, and Wheeljack on the other.

"So, burst in the room and leave, or take a few out then leave?" Seraph asked.

"Well," Wheeljack said pulling something out of his subspace, "I found a grenade or two in that room. So we can storm in, toss these, and leave," he said.

"Sounds good to me," Seraph said. The footsteps were getting louder, and they heard Megatron screaming that he wanted their heads. Seraph and Wheeljack looked at each other, "On three," Seraph said. "One,"

The two counted together. "Two, three!"

They broke through the door, running for the hole in the floor, and the sky beneath it. Wheeljack pulled the pins on the grenades just as Megatron came plowing through the door.

"You will not escape me!" he screamed chasing after the two.

Seraph and Wheeljack jumped out of the ship, the latter tossing the grenades behind him. Megatron followed them out of the ship.

Seraph and Wheeljack were falling through the air next to each other. "So what now, chief?" he yelled.

"Hold on," Seraph said transforming into Megatron's jet mode. Wheeljack grabbed onto each wing just as Seraph took off.

Seraph tried the comm. link to the base. "Ratchet, I need a bridge at or near my coordinates. Quickly," she said.

Wheeljack looked behind them. "Yeah, you might want to get us that bridge now, because Megatron is gaining," he said.

"I'm opening a bridge a quarter of a mile north of your coordinates. Do you see it?" Ratchet to Seraph.

"I see it. Clear anything from in front of the bridge, we will be entering at high speed," Seraph said.

"Seraph," Wheeljack said, "pick up the speed."

Seraph sped even faster to the ground bridge.

"You will not escape!" Megatron screamed as he, too, picked up the pace, intent on capturing Seraph.

Seraph was racing toward the ground bridge, and was almost there when Megatron transformed and clawed at her wing. Megatron crashed into the ground, but he took a large piece out of the wing causing Seraph to spin out.

"Hold on, Wheeljack!" Seraph screamed as she transformed, and protectively wrapped her arms around him as they hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Seraph asked.

Wheeljack groaned, "I've had worse landings." The two crawled out of the crater their landing made and headed toward the ground bridge.

In the distance they saw Megatron stumble out of his crater saying "No! No! I will get you one day! I made you! I _own_ you!" The last sentence turned into maniacal laughter.

Seraph looked down. He was right. She was one of Megatron's experiments.

"Come on, Seraph. You're leaking energon," Wheeljack said. He looked down at the fist sized gash in her side. He took her arm and pulled her toward the ground bridge.

* * *

Ratchet stood manning the ground bridge; he made sure there was lots of space for Seraph to enter and slow down once inside the base. Outside of that space stood the children and autobots: Arcee narrow opticed and emotionless, Bulkhead and Bumblebee excited looks on their faces, and Optimus just stood there, stoic as ever.

Miko, Jack, and Raf stood by the 'bots' pedes, anticipating the arrival of Seraph.

"I bet the only reason she stuck around was so she could kick some 'con butt," Miko said punching and kicking the air around her. "And now she's had her fun and wants to come back because she missed us."

Slowly, everyone saw a tall, shadowy figure being guided in by another, smaller one.

Bulkhead was the first to realize that it was Wheeljack leading in the taller being. "Jackie! Your back man!" Bulkhead said.

"Where's the Doc? She's hurt," was all Wheeljack said. He led Seraph into the light where everyone saw she looked like Megatron.

Arcee pulled out her blasters and aimed them at Seraph. "Put your servos in the air and turn around slowly," she said.

Wheeljack immediately stepped in the line of fire. "Whoa, whoa, chill! It's Seraph!" he said.

"Prove it," Arcee said unconvinced.

Seraph looked around the room, wobbly from loss of energon. It took all of her energy, but she transformed back into herself.

Arcee lowered her blasters, and Optimus ran over to Seraph, his stoic facade broken as he hugged her. "I love you, Seraph. I love you so much. Never leave again."

Seraph wrapped her arms around Optimus. "I love you too," she said. Seraph closed her optics, knowing that she was safe, and let unconsciousness envelop her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Woo! Long chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and my thumb is getting better ;) Please tell me your ideas of how everyone reacts to the news of who Seraph's sires are! *cough*Soundwave+Wheeljack*cough* I would love to hear what you think. Please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, predictions, ideas and all that shtuff. Next Chapter should be out soon! : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, life caught up with me again. : ( Thanks for all the reviews, I love love LOVE it all. So here we go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

Seraph felt an aching pain everywhere. In her arms, her legs, but it was worst in her helm; there the pain pulsed. Her first instinct was to sit up, but it was met with excruciating pain, and a hand on her chest, keeping her down.

"Stay down," a voice said. Seraph obliged, even though she couldn't sit up if she wanted to. "Do you know where you are?" the voice asked.

"On a berth," Seraph answered. There was shuffling, and Seraph knew that wasn't the answer they wanted, but what did they expect from someone who had been unconscious for-Primus-knows-how-long? She thought she heard someone chuckle, and someone else say 'smartass' under their breath.

Seraph pried open her optics to see a very bright light, but then the faces of an unpleased Ratchet, a smirking Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Arcee, a worried looking Bumblebee and a relieved looking Optimus.

"How do you feel?" Ratchet asked.

Seraph wanted to give him one of those 'how do you think I'm feeling?' looks, but didn't have the energy. "My head feels like Breakdown took a hammer to it, and everything else aches," Seraph said.

"Ok, so nothing too severe," Ratchet said. "The ache is to be expected considering your energon was poisoned with organic matter from your crash. We had to flush out your energon lines," he said.

"Wow," Seraph said closing her optics. "Wheeljack, are you. . ." she trailed off.

"I'm fine. But ol' Doc here tells me that if you hadn't have broken my fall, we'd both be in medical berths," Wheeljack said. Seraph just nodded opening her optics. "So I just wanted to say. . . Thanks," he said.

"So the Wrecker called for backup, huh?" Arcee said smugly.

"I didn't call for it actually," Wheeljack admitted. He waved a hand at Seraph, "Prime over here just acted. And I'm grateful for that."

Seraph averted her optics from her comrades, ashamed of her Decepticon lineage. "Just doing my job," she said.

Bulkhead looked at Wheeljack, "So what were you doing on the 'Con's warship anyway?"

"I was a prisoner on the ship for about four months, up until she came and helped me escape," Wheeljack said.

"Why don't you tell us your story of what happened, Seraph? If you're feeling up to it," Bulkhead said.

"Whoa! Wait! I want a front row seat for the recall of 'con butt kicking!" Miko said from the couch. Everyone looked at the children and Agent Fowler that were gathered by the television. Each of the children's respective 'bots walked over and picked them up.

Arcee was about to walk back over to the medical berth with Jack, when she paused and looked back at Agent Fowler. She opened her hand in front of him and said "Hop on." Fowler climbed onto her hand, and Arcee headed back to the berth where Seraph was beginning her recollection of the past few days.

Seraph was still lying down with everyone gathered around her. "I was in the target room practicing with my bow and staff while you all were out fighting. I threw my staff when I had this piercing pain in my abdomen and spark chamber. I didn't know what it was at first, but then I realized it was Optimus. I rushed to Ratchet, explaining everything, and he opened the ground bridge. I went through, as you know, and helped Optimus. Then Arcee and I tried to protect Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee from the Vehicons. Arcee and I took care of most of them, but then another group came in. I'm not sure about Arcee, but a lot of them ganged up on me, and captured me.

"They took me to the Nemesis, and we were in some sort of hangar. I had cuffs on my ankles, and a Vehicon holding each of my arms. A Decepticon approached us ordering the two to take me to the brig. I kicked him in the face, flipping out of the Vehicons' grip, and I then proceeded to take them out with my bow. I busted the cuffs and ran into a storage room near the hangar. Once I was in the room I realized that it was full of recharging Vehicons. They were all in their vehicular form, so I scanned one and stayed the night in an empty lot," Seraph said. Everyone was rapt with her story, waiting to hear what happened next.

"I was woken up by a higher ranking Vehicon banging a metal pipe on anything near him. He ordered everyone to wake up and head to a floor for checkups. I didn't transform because I knew my cover would be blown. He came over to me and ordered me to transform and go get my checkup. After hitting me with his pipe a couple of times, I decided I would just transform and take care of him.

"So I transformed ready to shoot him with my bow, but my bow wasn't where it should have been. I was confused, but the 'con didn't seem pleased and asked me my name. I was still dumbfounded that he didn't try to snuff my spark right then and there, so I didn't answer. He asked again, and I told him my name was ShadowBreaker. I would have just left, but he had to make the mistake of poking me with that pipe again. Needless to say I took care of it. I still couldn't believe that when I scanned the 'con's vehicle mode I would transform into it as well. I dragged the 'con over to a corner and scanned him, and took on his looks setting off to find a way off of the ship," she said.

"So that's why you came back as Megatron?" Miko asked eagerly.

"Exactly," said Seraph. "So I had been wandering the ship for a while when a Decepticon approached me saying that Megatron ordered all officers to the control room immediately. I followed him to the control room hoping to find a map of the ship or something of the kind there. When I got there Megatron was chewing out two of the 'cons that I took out when I first came to the ship. They apologized for losing the prisoner, me. I stood with the rest of the summoned officers while the two 'cons were taken away and Megatron made it clear that finding me was imperative. Airachnid asked Megatron why I was so important, and he explained all these characteristics that I have. I didn't know how he knew so much about me, it was very peculiar. Megatron then assigned the officers the mission of finding me, and bringing me to him by any means necessary. We headed out of the control room, but before I made it out the door, I heard Megatron say that he needed to find Experiment 1244."

Miko gasped, a little louder than expected, and everyone's eyes were on her. She blushed a little, "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "So you're Experiment 1244? Does that mean you were a Decepticon experiment?" she asked regaining her interest in the story.

Seraph looked at Miko as if she would have shrugged. "I was determined to find out after hearing that though. I ditched the group of officers around a corner and ducked into a research room that we had passed. I typed 'Experiment 1244' into the computer and a file filled with all this information about me. I was going to read everything in the file, but was interrupted by Airachnid. She demanded to know what I was doing. Again, I figured I would just stay silent.

"Although, that didn't fly well with Airachnid. She quickly lost her temper and hit across the face; that's how I got my busted lip," she explained. "I wasn't really in the mood to try and talk my way out of it so I ended up, what is it you say, kicking her butt?" Seraph asked the humans.

"Yeah, that's what we say," Raf said from Bumblebee's shoulder.

Seraph smirked. "Well, then I kicked her butt pretty good, if I say so myself. I don't think she'll be a problem of ours for a while," Seraph said.

Arcee looked rather miffed. "You didn't destroy her?" she asked.

Seraph looked down. "I could have, but I didn't," she said. "I left her there unconscious and beaten up. When the 'cons find out that she didn't capture me and bring me to Megatron, I have a feeling she will get what she deserves." Seraph paused a moment, and then continued her story. "I scanned Airachnid, locked the door to the room, and continued my search for a way off the ship. I tried to recharge up in the unmonitored corners of a room, but I couldn't rest. I wandered the ship a bit more, and ended up in front of the brig. I didn't know what it was at the time, but because it was guarded I knew something important was behind the door. I walked up to it and the guards opened the door so I could enter. Once inside, I entered cell 5397 to find Wheeljack. I walked up to him, and asked him what happened–"

"And that's how you got the dent in your chin," Ratchet said.

"Yes; I walked a little too close and got kicked in the face. I'm beginning to wonder if it is some sort of Wrecker greeting," Seraph said smirking.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack looked at each other and laughed.

"I don't think so," Bulkhead said at the same time Wheeljack said "Not that I know of."

"Anyway," Seraph continued, "after I explained everything to him, Wheeljack and I devised a plan to escape. I would go find a map on a computer in another of the research rooms, then I would get Wheeljack and we would book it out of there," she said.

"But things don't always go as planned," Wheeljack cut in.

"I tried to relocate the research rooms, but ended up getting lost. Soon I was approached by a flustered looking Knockout, and dragged to the control room. Apparently they had all been trying to reach Airachnid, and she, naturally, wasn't responding. Megatron wanted an explanation, and I gave him one, although I admit I need to work on my improvisation skills. I looked down, as I knew Megatron was going to chew me out, but I spotted a map with a group of Vehicons in a launch room highlighted near the bottom of the ship. Megatron picked me up by my throat and screamed at me to listen to him. I had what I came for, so I scanned Megatron and took on his form. I stabbed him in his abdomen, he let me go, and I ran to go find Wheeljack. I had all of the Vehicons chasing me, and Megatron was in pursuit as well. I made it to Wheeljack and we ran for the launch room. We paused outside the room deciding what to do; we chose to storm in, jump out of the ship, and blow it up with a couple grenades Wheeljack found while he was hiding," Seraph said.

"We ran in the room, I pulled the pins and tossed the grenades, and we jumped out of the ship. Megatron was right behind us and made it out of the ship just before it blew. Seraph transformed into Megatron's jet mode and took off while I hung on. Megatron did the same chasing us. Right about then we called for the bridge, and we rushed for it. Megatron was gaining fast, and we were still kind of far from the bridge. He transformed and made a grab for Seraph's wing; he took a chunk out of it before he crashed to the ground, and we soon followed. We crashed near the bridge, and climbed through. You guys know the rest," said Wheeljack.

Miko's mouth was in an open smile as she said, "That is totally rad! The first time you get out of the base you leave the 'cons falling apart! How awesome!"

"We are just glad to have you back," Optimus said holding his daughter's servo.

Ratchet looked at Seraph who obviously needed to rest, and then at her group of well wishers that wouldn't leave her alone. "Seraph, you need to rest," Ratchet said. "Do you think you can make it to your room?"

Seraph tried to sit up, but failed again, the pain and light headedness getting to her.

"Can you at least sit up?" Miko said; she had amazing powers of intuition.

Seraph shook her head. "Ok, Optimus help me wheel her to her room," Ratchet said shooing everyone out of the way. Optimus was at the head of the berth, and Ratchet at the foot. The two guided Seraph to her room.

* * *

"So," Bulkhead said to Wheeljack, "what do you think of her?"

"She's alright," he said. "She's smart, she's got skill, and an attitude," Wheeljack smirked. "She'd fit right in with the Wreckers."

"You've got that right," Bulkhead said placing Miko down on the couch. He directed his attention to Arcee who was doing the same with Fowler and Jack next to Bumblebee. "So are you just glad she's alive, or do you feel like hurting her for not killing Miss SpiderCon?" Bulkhead asked.

Arcee just scowled. "I–I'm glad she's not dead," she explained. "And I'll admit that leaving Airachnid alive is not what I would have done, but I'm not mad at her. Seraph is just like Optimus in her ideals; Airachnid was not a threat, and, even though she didn't tell us, I could tell Airachnid was helpless. Seraph is a Prime, she wouldn't kill a helpless creature, even one that deserves it." Arcee thought for a moment. "She was right, Airachnid will get what is coming to her one way or another," she said.

Wheeljack walked over to Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead. "I think that's where she would falter in the Wreckers, Bulk. She's a lot like Prime," Wheeljack said.

Bulkhead shrugged. "Seraph will make a great warrior, whether she'd fit into the Wreckers or not."

* * *

By the time Ratchet and Optimus had gotten Seraph situated in her room, she was already deep in recharge.

"Are you going to stay with her Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus pulled a chair up to the berth and sat down. "Yes," he said smiling. "Go get some rest, Ratchet. You were up helping me search for her the past couple of days without any recharge. You need it."

Ratchet looked at the recharging Seraph, and then Optimus, nodding. "Alright. But when you get tired come and get me; you need your rest too," Ratchet said in the door way, and with that he left. Optimus took his daughter's servo in his, glad to have her back.

Time passed by as Seraph recharged with Optimus by her side. Optimus was about to doze off in his chair when Seraph lazily opened her optics, looking at Optimus. He smiled at Seraph, but received only a half sparked smile in return.

Optimus's expression shifted to concerned. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Seraph put on her best fake smile, "I'm fine," she said in a cheery voice.

"Seraph, I know when something is wrong. Please tell me," Optimus said.

Seraph just curled on her side, wrapping her arms around herself.

"If this is about letting Airachnid live, I am proud of you for your decision. Not many autobots would have let her live, but you did. You did the right thing," Optimus assured.

Seraph kept her optics down. "It's not that, Dad," she said her thoughts turning to what she found out about herself on the ship.

"Then what is it?" Optimus asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

Seraph finally looked at Optimus, slowly sitting up despite the pain. "I'm a Decepticon experiment. I was a test for super soldiers. I am a cybertronian mutt," she said ashamed.

"Seraph, you are not a mutt, or an experiment. You are my daughter, and nothing will ever change that," Optimus said grabbing her servo and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"No, you don't understand," Seraph said. She looked as if she were on the verge of tears. "I found out who my sires are," she said.

"Seraph, I will always love you, no matter who your sire is." Optimus paused. "Did you say 'sires'?" Optimus asked.

Seraph nodded. "I am a monster the Decepticons made to compile all the traits they wanted in a warrior into." Seraph started to cry. "My sires are Wheeljack and Soundwave. Everything that I am, the Decepticons wanted. They took traits from you, Wheeljack, and Soundwave to make me. They even added some experimental serum so that I can take on the form of other Cybertronians. I am a monster–" She broke off sobbing.

Optimus sat on the berth next to Seraph; she leaned on his shoulder letting the tears flow freely. Optimus wrapped an arm around his daughter, _So the dreams weren't just dreams,_ he thought.

"Seraph," he said. "You are not a monster. Who your sires are, nor the purpose for which you were created, will ever change who you are," Optimus said. "You can either look at the past as a formidable object, one that will never change and keep you from focusing on today. Or you can look at it as an obstacle you overcame so that you can take today and the future in strides."

Seraph's sobbing began to calm, and Optimus continued. "The choices you make today with knowledge of the past will affect your future. You shouldn't let the past choices of others bring you down," he said. "You will always be my daughter, a Prime."

Seraph looked up at Optimus, she looked so helpless. "I am not worthy of being a Prime," she said.

Optimus looked down at Seraph, a slight smile on his face. "Neither was I when I was granted the power of the Matrix," he said.

Seraph returned her helm to its place on Optimus's shoulder. "What will the others think?" she said half to herself.

"I doubt the others will think anything of it," Optimus said reassuringly.

Seraph just nodded. The two sat there thinking for a while until Seraph broke the silence. "You should go rest," she said.

Optimus looked at Seraph, "Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked.

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth despite the condition she was in. "I'll be fine; you look exhausted," Seraph said.

Optimus gave her one of his fatherly smiles and stood. "I will call Ratchet to come make sure you are alright," he said.

"Ok," Seraph said, and with that Optimus left the room to go recharge.

* * *

Ratchet headed toward Seraph's room; Optimus had just woke him to keep an optic on her.

He was surprised at how fast she was recovering from the damage. Seraph was missing a large part of her abdomen on the left side, lost a lot of energon, and had her energon lines flushed. Any Cybertronian wouldn't have regained consciousness for at least another day.

Ratchet also was amazed at how protective she was. From what the others had told him, Seraph ran out into the battlefield with one purpose: to find Optimus and get him to safety. Apparently she helped Optimus toward the ground bridge and neutralized any threats immediately. Then proceeded to make sure nothing got past her to Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus; even risking getting caught by the Decepticons. Then she took the fall for Wheeljack, wrapping herself around him to make sure he was safe. _She is just like her father,_ Ratchet thought. _Always putting those around her before herself._

Ratchet rounded the corner to her room and walked through the door, expecting to see Seraph recharging on the medical berth. The room was empty. Ratchet panned the room again just in case his optics were playing tricks on him. Seraph wasn't in the room.

Ratchet checked the life signals on his forearm, and Seraph's was still blinking, indicating recovery. He left her room, setting out to search the base for Seraph.

* * *

The sun was setting on the Nevada Desert, painting the sky with oranges and pinks, and casting long shadows behind plants and landforms. Seraph sat atop the base, thinking. She knew Ratchet would be looking for her, and probably mad, but she needed some time to think, to be alone.

Seraph's thoughts wandered from finding out who she was and what she was meant for, to how she was going to tell the team who her sires were. Seraph wondered how they would react, especially Wheeljack. She didn't know if he would be happy to have a sparkling, or resent her for having Soundwave be her other sire. Time was lost to Seraph as the sun continued its path toward the horizon.

Her thoughts turned to a saying Ratchet had told her that was common on Cybertron. The first verse kept repeating in her processor: 'Primus grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change; courage to change the things I can; and wisdom to know the difference.'

She may have been created as a Decepticon experiment, but that was out of her servos. Seraph was beginning to accept that, and she would do whatever was in her power to change her future for the better.

Seraph stood, looking at the beautiful sunset; the sun was now half lost behind the horizon, streaking the sky with oranges and purples as night crept in from behind her. She turned, heading back inside the base. Ratchet would probably give her a lecture about disappearing without notice, especially when one was recovering. She could do without listening to Ratchet rant for ten minutes about something that was understood within the first sentence, but that was out of her servos, and now was as good a time as any.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I really like it when you guys like my writing. ^-^ Please review and tell me what you liked, what you hated, predictions, ideas, et cetera. ****I'm taking ideas for how Wheeljack reacts to the news that Seraph is his daughter, so please share your thoughts. **

**I'm going to camp for a while, and no internet or laptops there. : ( So I won't be updating for a week-ish. But I will be looking forward to your reactions and ideas while I'm at camp, so don't hesitate to tell me what's going through your mind. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited, and followed my story, I love it all. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Hi, guys. Sorry for the late update; my muses got lost while I was at camp, and it took a while to find them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me your thoughts, it really helps me keep writing. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. **

* * *

Seraph was lying on a medical berth in the main room. Wheeljack, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were lobbing, Arcee, Jack and Raf watched as Miko wailed away on her guitar.

Seraph just stared at the ceiling, listening to a type of human music that Miko had introduced her to: Dubstep. It reminded Seraph of the records of Cybertronian music that Bulkhead played; lots of different sounds put together so that they were appealing to the audio receptor.

'_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you' _

Seraph enjoyed the mellifluous sound of the singer's voice accompanied by the heavy bass. Not to mention the way it blocked out the noise everyone else was making. It was going to be a while before she could rest, thanks to Ratchet confining her to the medical berth in the main room. "I will not let you out of my sight, and you have lost the privilege of resting in your own room," he had said. Seraph had to hand it to him, Ratchet may not be the best out in the battle field, but when one of his patients didn't listen to him . . . they were lucky to get out unscathed.

Seraph's thoughts returned to the song. She could see how Miko would be fond of a song about being yourself, but she didn't see how you could be anyone else. Even when she took on the form of another Cybertronian, Seraph was still herself; she would never be anyone else. No matter what she did, Seraph would always be herself; sparkling of Optimus Prime, Soundwave, and Wheeljack.

_How will I tell everyone?_ she thought to herself. Seraph tore her gaze from the ceiling and looked at Wheeljack, who was lobbing the ball to Bulkhead. She wondered how he would react, if he would resent her.

Bulkhead lobbed the ball to Bumblebee, who wasn't paying attention, and, consequently, was nailed in the face. Seraph smirked as Bumblebee stumbled around, his processor obviously shaken. Wheeljack said something with the same smirk on his face, and Bulkhead laughed. Bumblebee continued to stumble until Ratchet grabbed a hold of his shoulders and steadied him.

Ratchet looked up to see a fully recharged Optimus walk into the room. Optimus glanced up at the scene before him and smiled. Seraph took after Wheeljack in her mannerisms and sense of humor. Optimus walked over to the lobbing ball, tossed it to Wheeljack, and continued to head toward Seraph.

Seraph sat up slowly, silencing the music over her HUD as her father came over and sat on the berth. _"How did you rest?"_ she asked over a comm. link.

"_Fine,"_ Optimus replied through the link. _"I take it you haven't gotten much rest out here?"_ he asked.

Seraph laughed softly through the comm. link. _"No,"_ she said, _"not since Ratchet confined me to this berth in his direct line of sight."_

The two watched as Bumblebee rejoined the game of lobbing, careful to make sure that his servos caught the ball each time. Optimus's gaze focused on Wheeljack; he still found it hard to believe that neither he nor Wheeljack knew anything about Experiment 1244. _"When will you tell him?"_ he asked.

Seraph outwardly sighed. _"I would say when the time is right, but you never know the right time until it has passed,"_ she said.

Optimus smiled. _"You are wise beyond your years, Seraph. Will you tell everyone at the same time?"_ he asked.

"_I believe getting it over with in one shot would be the best bet," _Seraph said. _"Do you think once they are done with their game would be a good time?"_ she asked looking at the game of lobbing in front of her.

"_Good is such a relative term,"_ Optimus stated.

"_As opposed to drawing everyone's attention, interrupting everything, and telling them now?"_ Seraph asked.

"_Then yes. That would be a good time,"_ he said.

Everyone continued what they were doing, oblivious to the conversation that was taking place. After a while, Ratchet pointed out that it was getting late, and that the kids should be heading home soon. The children headed toward their respective 'bots, but before everyone rolled out Seraph caught their attention.

Seraph still sat on the medical berth next to Optimus, everyone else scattered about the room. Seraph looked at the faces staring at her as she said, "There is something I left out of my recollection of what happened on the Nemesis. When I was in the research room, I found something," she paused. "Something that concerns me and Wheeljack."

Everyone's eyes and optics were focused intently on Seraph now; they had to hear what she was going to say.

"I. . ." she trailed off, "found out who my sires are," Seraph said. She looked up at Wheeljack, confusion leaking through cracks in his well built poker face. "My sires are Wheeljack and Soundwave," Seraph finally managed to get out.

Just about everyone's jaws hit the floor; save for Optimus and Seraph herself. After a moment all eyes turned to Wheeljack. All energon seemed to have left his face as he said in a hushed voice "What. . . . ? How . . . ?" he trailed off. Wheeljack locked optics with Seraph, his sparkling. "I . . . I need to sit down," Wheeljack said as his knees gave out and he fell to the floor, landing on his aft.

"Wait, what?" Miko said standing near Bulkhead's pedes. "I thought sparklings came from one mom, and one dad; not two."

Ratchet tore his gaze from a stunned Wheeljack on the floor, and looked at Miko. "You are correct. Sparklings come from only two parents, not three," he said.

Seraph wrapped her arms around herself saying, "The Decepticons compiled genes from Wheeljack, Soundwave, and Optimus to create me. They used me as an experiment for creating super soldiers."

Everyone was silent, taking in the new information. "That's . . ." Bulkhead said breaking the silence. "That's kind of creepy."

Wheeljack, still sat on the ground, kept looking from Optimus to Seraph while mumbling to no one in particular. "Wait . . . So you . . . from there . . . while I was on the ship . . . with you and . . . Ew," he said. Again Wheeljack looked at Optimus. "How . . . ? Eeewww." On the last word his whole frame shook.

"You don't remember anything about how this could have happened?" Optimus asked Wheeljack, already knowing the answer.

"No," Wheeljack said blandly. Optimus nodded in return, his mouth a straight line.

Bumblebee went into a fit of beeps and buzzes, not understanding how it was all possible. Ratchet walked over to him, trying to explain something he barely understood himself. The children gathered together and started a conversation of their own.

"So," Arcee began, "you are part Decepticon?" she asked.

Seraph remained on the berth, still uncomfortable with her heritage, and Optimus placed a comforting servo on her knee. "Yes," said Seraph.

"What does that mean?" Arcee asked.

"I am not sure," Seraph replied.

"This revelation is insignificant except for the fact that we now can rest with one less question on our processors," Optimus said. Arcee and Seraph nodded, seriousness on the face of the former, a half sparked smile on that of the latter. Optimus placed a servo on Seraph's shoulder as he stood. "It is getting late," he said. "And everyone could use some rest around here."

"Awww. Do we have to go now?" Miko asked in a whiney voice.

"I am afraid so, Miko. I wouldn't want you breaking curfew," Optimus said.

"Aww," Miko said, her eyes downcast. She walked over to Bulkhead as Raf and Jack headed toward a transforming Bumblebee and Arcee.

Bulkhead cast a sidelong glance at Wheeljack who still couldn't wrap his processor around what he had been told. "Bee, can you take Miko home for me?" he asked.

Bumblebee beeped in concurrence, and Raf climbed inside motioning for Miko to follow. Miko looked up at Bulkhead, her eyebrows pushed together in confusion.

"You're going to make me car pool, Bulk?" she said.

"I'm sorry, Miko. But Wheeljack needs me," Bulkhead said.

Miko sighed, "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." With that Miko hugged Bulkhead's pede, and ran over to Bumblebee. Jack climbed onto Arcee, and after short goodbyes the group left the base.

* * *

After a few moments of complete silence, Seraph looked at Ratchet. "I believe you are going to stick to your word and make me stay out here, aren't you?" she asked.

Ratchet looked at her as if she had just asked one of the dumbest questions ever. "Absolutely," Ratchet said.

Seraph smirked. "Alright then," she said as she lay down on the berth and shuttered her optics, beginning her recharge cycle.

"Your daughter is an interesting being Optimus," Ratchet said. "It is evident that she believes strongly in dignity."

Optimus raised a stark optic ridge. "Really?" he asked.

"Normally a patient would try to get out of their punishment, yet she just accepted hers with a grin on her face," Ratchet explained.

Bulkhead laughed from across the room. "Jackie was never one to beg for mercy, and neither are you Optimus," he said.

Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Optimus smiled at one another. "Will you watch her tonight, or would you like me to?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"I will be up doing things anyway, so I will take monitoring her tonight," Ratchet said.

"Alright," said Optimus. He walked over to Seraph and brushed her cheek with his fingers, his profound affection for her radiating from him. "Rest well," Optimus whispered to her before he left the main room.

"Hey Ratch," Bulkhead said. "I'm going to take Wheeljack to go get some rest. You be alright without me?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," Ratchet said waving a hand for Bulkhead to leave.

Bulkhead then helped Wheeljack off the floor, and the two headed out of the main room.

* * *

Bulkhead sat on his berth, a cube of highgrade in one servo. Wheeljack sat in the only chair in Bulkhead's quarters, taking large gulps of his highgrade. The two sat there, drinking in silence, until Bulkhead spoke.

"How are you holding up, Jackie?" he asked.

Wheeljack stared into his cube. "I don't know. It's so weird. How could someone as . . ." he paused as he searched for the right word. "Someone as complex and righteous as Prime's kid be related to me? Prime and I are nothing alike, but somehow this sparkling claims to have us both as creators. I don't see how something that takes after both me and Optimus can function properly. I mean, our ideals and personalities are completely different," Wheeljack said. He took another gulp of his cube.

"Primus works miracles, Jackie. Maybe this is one of them," Bulkhead offered.

"But seriously, not only that, but she is part Decepticon too? I don't see how she isn't in some cave somewhere clawing at her helm because she has so many conflicting traits."

"I know you know the answer to that one. Would you be clawing your optics out, or would you be giving the Decepticons Pit for their creation?" Bulkhead asked.

Wheeljack thought for a moment, the highgrade slowing his processor. "I would be destroying some 'cons; giving them what they deserve for trying to make me some experiment," he said.

"Exactly," Bulkhead said pointing his cube at Wheeljack. "Seraph wouldn't destroy herself; it would be just as bad as being on the Decepticon's side."

Wheeljack thought for a moment as he finished his cube. "Wait, so when she took the fall for me, she knew that I was her sire?" he asked.

"It would make sense," said Bulkhead. He paused for a moment. "So does this mean you'll be staying?" he asked.

Wheeljack looked up from his empty cube, "Slag," he said under his breath. "Do you think she expects me to stay?" asked Wheeljack.

Bulkhead just shrugged, grabbing two more cubes from under his berth, and handed one to Wheeljack.

"Frag, frag, frag, frag, frag, frag, frag!" Wheeljack groaned and slouched in his seat. He rubbed his optics with the heel of his servos. "What do you think I should do?" he asked.

Bulkhead peered at the ceiling and scratched his chin while he thought. "I think Optimus and the rest of the team have the whole teaching part of the parenting covered-"

Wheeljack gave Bulkhead a funny look and said "Rest of the team?"

"Oh, yeah, we have all been helping to teach Seraph new things lately. Anyway, so I don't think she _needs_ any more help there, but it would be nice. I think that having you here would help her out a lot. I mean, then she could go to two 'bots for advice, instead of just one."

"What do you mean? She could ask any of you for advice, and what could she possibly ask me that she couldn't ask Optimus or Arcee?" Wheeljack asked.

"I don't know. Do I look like a femme to you?" Bulkhead asked.

"With this highgrade, you could pass for an extremely ugly one," Wheeljack snickered.

"You know I could sic Miko on you, and she would have no mercy," Bulkhead threatened.

Wheeljack closed his optics and tilted his head back. "I think I could handle it," he said nonchalantly. "I could always take her with me."

"What? That was random," Bulkhead said.

Wheeljack took a sip of his cube. "I could take Seraph with me. There's room for two on the Jackhammer and then she would get to see more of the universe. It could be beneficial to her learning," he said.

Bulkhead raised an optic ridge, not thinking that Seraph would actually go with Wheeljack. "I don't think she would go, Jackie. You haven't seen how close she is to Optimus and everyone else around here," he said.

"It would be an opportunity for us to bond. You know, 'Sire-Sparkling time' together," said Wheeljack.

"Considering how she isn't the most talkative 'bot around, and you tend to like your alone time, I don't think there would be much bonding," Bulkhead said. He took a large chug of his cube, and then set it on the berth next to him.

"Then what do you suggest I do? Do I stay here and become part of 'Team Prime'? Do I leave, letting Optimus take care of Seraph on his own? Or do I take her with me and then come back in a few centuries? Honestly Bulkhead, I don't know what to do and everything that I think of, you shoot down as a stupid idea. So what would you do?" Wheeljack's voice had risen to a shout; it was apparent that he was becoming flustered.

Bulkhead took a deep breath. He knew that Wheeljack tended to over think things and get worked up over nothing. In a calm voice Bulkhead said, "Just relax, Jackie. Finish your highgrade and recharge on it. I'm sure if you ask Seraph tomorrow she'll give you a straight up answer, and then we can go from there."

Wheeljack slouched even more in his chair. "But that would be so awkward. What, do I walk up to her and ask 'Hey, would you mind if I completely abandoned you on Earth? Or would you like to leave your life behind and come explore the universe with one of your sires that you barely even know?'?"

"Jackie, you'll be fine. Seraph is really open minded; and is kind of lacking in the socializing area so she won't think anything of it," Bulkhead tried to reason with Wheeljack. He stood, grabbed the empty cubes around the room and placed them in the recycling bin. "Come on, it'll be fine," he said.

Wheeljack stood, and shrugged one shoulder. "If you say so," he said. Wheeljack headed to the door and paused. "Thanks Bulkhead," he said. Bulkhead nodded, and with that Wheeljack left for his makeshift room, his processor filled with too many questions for one night.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****! VERY IMPORTANT! If you are on Fanfiction and also on Deviantart or some other art sharing program, listen up! I would really like to see a drawing of Seraph. I would do it myself, but I'm not too good at drawing stuff from my mind *sigh, I know, I suck *. If there is something about her that isn't really clear and you need to know before you start drawing, just PM me and ask, I will gladly tell you anything you need to know. What position she is in, what verse (G1 or Prime), or who else is in the picture, et cetera can be up to you :). So if you are up to it, please draw Seraph, and PM me the link to the picture; I will love you forever :).**

**Sorry if this chapter was a disappointment or something, it took a while to get back into the swing of things. If you have any comments, critiques, or ideas I would really like to hear them. If you have a request I would love to hear that as well : ). So please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, predictions, and all that good stuff. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for all your support and ideas, I really appreciate it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

Seraph awoke with a sudden gasp. She sat straight up and examined her surroundings. She was on the Nemesis again; she was in the corner of an empty control room. No, not empty. Megatron sat in his throne, rubbing his temple as if his helm hurt.

Seraph leaned up against the wall, and slowly slid up it so that she was standing. Megatron didn't notice her as she scooted along the wall toward the door. Just as Seraph made it to the door, her pede caught on a desk and she went plummeting to the floor.

Megatron's servo slipped from his helm as he spotted the black and purple autobot scrambling to stand. Megatron chuckled evilly and stood. He pressed a button on the side of his chair, and the door swished shut. Megatron slowly walked toward Seraph who was pushing herself away from him. She kept on sliding backwards along the floor until her back met the cool metal of the door.

Megatron smiled cruelly and said "Experiment 1244. Have you come crawling back to you true master?"

Seraph looked up at him, her optics wide. "My name is Seraph. And I have no master," she said.

Megatron just laughed, somehow finding irony in the situation. "No master? You belong to me. I _created_ you. No matter what lies you are told, you belong to me and you are a Decepticon; I engineered it into your very coding."

Seraph shook her head, "No, I will never be a Decepticon," she said.

"And then again, you always will be. You were created for the Decepticon cause, you were created by Decepticons, you even have Decepticon heritage," Megatron pushed.

Seraph wouldn't believe it. She would never be a Decepticon. They were evil, and she wasn't evil. Even though she may have been created with wicked intent, she was not evil; right?

"You think you are an autobot just because Optimus is your carrier, and you are sorely mistaken. How do you know that we didn't purposely leave you with the autobots? How do you know that you aren't just a tool being used to infiltrate the autobots?" Megatron said getting ever closer to Seraph.

"No, you're lying." Seraph was losing her cool; everything she believed was crumbling, falling apart.

"Now why would I lie to you? I wouldn't lie to one that is of my own creation," Megatron said. Now he was bent over in front of Seraph; his mouth mere inches from Seraph's audio receptor. "And I certainly wouldn't lie to the offspring of one of my most loyal followers."

Seraph growled. She may have had some of Soundwave's code in her, but that didn't make her a Decepticon.

"You know," Megatron purred in her audio receptor, "you have Soundwave's color scheme, and his intelligence. I don't know why, but you seem to lack his loyalty. With time, and punishment, I believe that you will turn on your beloved autobots. It's in your coding to deceive and betray."

On the last word Seraph lashed out, striking Megatron in the helm. Megatron was caught off balance and fell. Seraph jumped on him and proceeded to hit Megatron in the face.

"I will never betray the autobots!" she screamed. Seraph didn't know if she was trying to convince Megatron or herself. Seraph kept hitting Megatron, who began to bite at her knuckles. Soon Seraph's servos were leaking energon, but she kept beating Megatron. Megatron had had enough, and grabbed a hold of Seraph's arms and tossed her off of him.

Seraph landed with a thud across the room. The two stood and ran toward each other; flames of anger could be seen in both pairs of optics. Megatron and Seraph clashed, throwing fists at each other's faces. Seraph gained the upper hand, landing punches more often than Megatron.

Seraph's processor was a wreck. It was filled with thoughts of everything she believed, every doubt Megatron had put in her mind, and satisfaction. Satisfaction that she was giving Megatron what she deserved. Seraph was filled with a sudden burst of energy and she struck Megatron again and again, overwhelming him. Seraph continued to beat Megatron until he fell up against a wall, exhausted and leaking energon.

Seraph felt joy in the fact that she had beat Megatron, the cause of all her problems. Maniacal laughter wiped the smirk off of Seraph's face as she looked at Megatron.

Megatron kept laughing as he spat energon on the floor and said, "That joy, you're no doubt feeling, is proof. You are a Decepticon. No _real_ autobot would take satisfaction in beating up an enemy." Megatron broke into another fit of laughter.

Seraph's mouth parted in realization; she was turning into a Decepticon. Seraph held her servos out in front of her, backing away from Megatron. Her servos were covered in energon, hers and Megatron's. She was ashamed of herself. How could she sink down to the level of the Decepticons? _I am a monster._ Megatron was right, she was becoming a Decepticon.

"Imagine what Optimus would think," Megatron said. He knew that he was destroying everything that Seraph stood for, everything that made her who she was. Megatron stood up straight, and limped over to a control panel. He pressed a button and immediately a barely alive Optimus was dragged into the room by two Vehicons. At the same time a video appeared on a large screen. "But then again, you could always ask him yourself." With that Optimus was tossed on the floor, and to his credit he didn't scream out.

Seraph looked at her father, lying on the floor unmoving. "Optimus?" she asked, her voice wavering. Optimus's helm turned so that his face was staring straight at Seraph. His optics were flickering, his lip was busted and leaking energon, and there were cracks and scrapes all over his chassis. Unbelievably the corners of Optimus's mouth pulled up into a small smile at the sight of his daughter. Seraph took in the sight; how could she have let this happen? Optimus's expression went blank as he lost consciousness.

Seraph looked up at a grinning Megatron. "What have you done to him?" she demanded.

"Not much, yet," Megatron answered. "And you still haven't noticed the video."

Seraph's optics shifted from Megatron to the screen. It showed a dark room, and in one corner huddled three children. Two boys, and one girl. Seraph's intakes hitched as she realized Raf, Jack, and Miko were being held captive by the Decepticons.

Megatron chuckled. "I'll give you one thing. You do take after the autobots with how slow you are to realize things," he said.

"You better have not hurt the children," Seraph warned.

"They are fine, although a bit cold," Megatron said. Seraph growled at Megatron and started for him. Both of the Vehicons aimed their blasters for Seraph, causing her to stop. "Everyone is fine, Seraph; for now."

Seraph glared at Megatron. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It is a cruel universe we live in; one in which death is common, and we are forced to make choices," Megatron explained. He turned around and started to pace the room. "Only one can live Seraph: Your beloved father, and leader of the autobots, or the innocent earthlings."

"You wouldn't," said Seraph.

"I would. You will choose one to die, and if you don't, both of them die." Silence followed Megatron's statement.

Seraph looked at the floor between her pedes. How could she decide between the two, and what was Megatron trying to accomplish by this? Seraph couldn't let them both die, she had to do something.

Megatron circled around Seraph, saying "You know that Optimus would want you to save the children; he was always one to give his life for another's. But are you as willing to give his life? The children are innocent, this is our war; why should they die? But if Optimus perishes, will your autobots even be able to protect this earth?"

"Why are you making me do this?" Seraph asked. "Why not just kill me?"

"Death is one of the few ways out of endless pain," Megatron replied. "We all know that you would give your life for them, but we can't have that. You are much too valuable."

Seraph closed her optics. She couldn't do this.

"So, which will it be? Will you sacrifice the one who brought you into this world, or will you kill children who have done nothing to be here?" Megatron asked.

Seraph thought about it. Should she save three innocent lives now, and lose the one person who understood her, cared for her. Or should she save Optimus, saving countless lives in the future, while sacrificing a few now? "I," Seraph said. "I-I can't. I just can't."

Megatron's mouth was a tight line. "I'm disappointed. Why can't you?" Megatron prodded. He knew she was on the verge of cracking, but he wanted to break her; shatter her completely. "Can you not bear the thought of being responsible for taking someone you love's life? If so, you should know that your actions cause them both to die."

At that Seraph crumpled to the ground, on the verge of tears. Megatron smirked; he had succeeded in cracking her. He looked at the two Vehicons and nodded. They aimed their blasters at Optimus's helm, and prepared to fire. Megatron grabbed the back of Seraph's helm and jerked it up; she was going to watch Optimus die, and then the children suffocate.

Seraph glanced at the monitor with the children on it, and they were looking around as if something had startled them. They began to walk around the room, looking for something; each ones' breathing becoming more rapid. And that was when the first one fell. Raf passed out on the floor, unconscious. Jack and Miko rushed to his side, both pale from lack of oxygen. Next Miko passed out, followed by Jack. But before he passed out, he gave one forlorn look into the camera. Tears streamed from Seraph's optics as she watched her human friends die.

Megatron jerked her helm again so that she was looking at Optimus. Just before the Vehicons fired Megatron whispered in Seraph's audio receptor, "And this is all_ your fault_."

The Vehicons fired and Seraph screamed in horror, "No!" The world faded to black as Seraph cried over her fallen comrades.

* * *

Seraph's optics shot open to reveal a dimly lit base. Tears were flowing from her optics as she looked around the room. She was still on the medical berth, and Ratchet was at the computer looking extremely tired.

Seraph covered her mouth with a shaking servo to try and muffle a sob. Ratchet turned around at the noise; a grumpy look on his face until he saw that Seraph was crying. His face immediately melted into a mix of kindness and worry as he walked over to her.

Seraph, now curled on her side, couldn't control her sobbing. Ratchet kneeled down in front of her and tried to calm her down. "What's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Nightmare," Seraph managed to choke out.

"It's going to be fine, it was just a dream," Ratchet tried to sooth. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after a while.

Seraph's sobbing lessened as she wiped away her tears and cycled her air deeply. "Optimus, is he ok?" was all she said.

"Yes, Optimus is fine. He is just around the base," Ratchet said.

Seraph nodded, the fact that Optimus was fine calming her a little.

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked.

Again Seraph just nodded.

"I'm going to go finish my work at the computer. Is that alright with you?" he asked.

"Yes," Seraph said.

Ratchet returned to his computers, occasionally glancing back at Seraph. Ratchet continued his work until Seraph spoke up. "Ratchet?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. Ratchet walked over to Seraph, and sat on the berth next to her.

Seraph kept her optics focused on the floor. "In my dream," she said, "I had to choose between saving the children, and Optimus. I was on the Nemesis again, and Megatron was there. He kept on saying things like "The children are innocent, why should they die?" trying to sway me to one side or the other. And I couldn't argue with his statements, they were true." Seraph stopped talking for a moment, remembering the horrible dream. "I couldn't decide, I couldn't be responsible for someone's death. And whichever one I would have chosen would have left me guilty. If I chose Optimus to die, I would have saved three lives, but lost my creator. Should I have chosen the children, Optimus would never be able to live with himself knowing that he lived because of another's death. He probably wouldn't be able to look at me the same, either. And because I couldn't decide, they both died," Seraph said. She felt so hollow despite the fact that it was only a dream; it had felt so real. "I believe that if I had more time, I would have let the children die to save Optimus," she said.

"Not long ago, I would have chosen to save Optimus as well," Ratchet said.

"And now?" asked Seraph.

"I am not as sure as I was," he said.

"Does it make me a horrible autobot to choose to save Optimus over the humans?" Seraph questioned.

"No, Seraph. Your opinion may differ from others, but that does not make you a horrible autobot. We need different opinions to keep everything that we do in perspective," Ratchet explained.

"I just don't want to do anything wrong," Seraph said.

"You can't be taught everything, Seraph. You have to find some things out by making mistakes and learning from them," Ratchet said.

"Some people cannot afford to make mistakes."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I hope you liked this chapter; it was very interesting to write. So, will Wheeljack stay to help raise Seraph? What do you think Seraph's dream meant?**

**My thanks to everyone who told me their ideas and reviewed and all that good stuff I love it all so much. Please review and tell me your ideas, predictions, what you think Wheeljack will decide on doing, what you liked, what you didn't like, et cetera. : ) Next Chapter should be out soon. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the late update. It has been pretty hectic lately with school starting back up, soccer starting again, the Olympics **_**(Goo USA!)**_** and a boat load of other stuff. So here we go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

Seraph was in the target room and pulled out one of the cybertronian sized punching bags. She turned up the music playing over her HUD.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

Seraph began to punch the bag, going through the moves and training that Bumblebee had taught her. Each punch she threw had more and more force behind it as her thoughts turned to Megatron and her dream. He did this to her. He made her the disgrace she was; this monster.

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

Seraph kept going through the moves, faster and faster. _Punch, punch, duck. Side step, punch, kick, duck. _Seraph began to imagine that the punching bag was Megatron, striking at it with such ferocity. _Why did he make me? Why hasn't he just tried to kill me? Why did I have that dream? Why am I here? Why? Why? Why? Why?_The question kept repeating in Seraph's helm. She didn't understand her dream, or anything about herself.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Seraph kept hitting the bag, harder and harder; she was getting mad over her whole predicament, over everything. The bolts connecting the bag to its holder were coming loose.

_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

Seraph spun around and kicked the punching bag. The chain snapped and the bag hit the floor away from Seraph. She snarled at the bag on the floor.

"Slag, I'm glad I wasn't on the receiving end of that kick."

Seraph quickly turned around to see an amused looking Wheeljack leaning up against the wall.

"Then you should be glad to know that it wasn't you I was picturing kicking," she said.

Wheeljack shrugged, walking over to her. "I bet whoever it was deserved it,"he said.

"They deserve worse," Seraph said monotone. Wheeljack finally stood at her side; Seraph towering over him.

"So," Wheeljack began. "You like it here with team Prime?"

"I have nothing to compare it to, besides the Nemesis, so my only reaction is to 'like' it. Whether it is genuine or not I do not know," Seraph replied.

"Wow, I've never known someone who can switch so quickly from 'ready to kill something' to brains mode as fast as you," Wheeljack said. Seraph merely shrugged one shoulder. After a moment he said, "It's nice here, but I don't think it's my scene."

Seraph cocked her helm to the side and gave Wheeljack a quizzical look.

"Too many rules and boundaries," he said.

"I prefer the rules and boundaries to none," Seraph stated. Now it was Wheeljack's turn to give the confused look. Seraph looked down, remembering her dream. "The Decepticons have no rules. So by knowing and abiding by ours I know I will never become a Decepticon."

"You don't sound too confident," Wheeljack observed.

Seraph looked down, fear of the unknown and unpredictability of the future filled her optics.

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

"Hey, nobody here would let you become a Decepticon, so you're off the hook," Wheeljack said. "Plus you have too much autobot in you; you wouldn't be a good 'con," he said trying to make Seraph laugh.

Seraph just nodded. After a moment she asked, "Wheeljack, do you think that we were born into a destiny, or that we are free to create our own?"

Wheeljack thought for a little while, and then answered. "I think that we all have a purpose, or some end point, but that we can change the context or how we got there," he said.

Seraph looked up at Wheeljack and again nodded. Wheeljack felt like he wasn't helping so he pressed on. "Look, you may have been made by Decepticons, but that doesn't matter. Your destiny may be to," Wheeljack paused as he thought, "I don't know, betray Optimus or something. I believe that you can't change your destiny, but you can change the context. So maybe the reason to betray Optimus was because you had to save his life; you still betrayed Optimus, but it was for a good reason. So don't freak out about something you don't know all the details to, alright?" Wheeljack said.

Seraph finally let a smile sneak on her face, and Wheeljack relaxed satisfied that he helped. "Well, that's my Wheeljackism of the month, I'm all out brains now," he said. Wheeljack turned and headed out of the room to leave Seraph to her thoughts.

Just as he was at the door Seraph said, "Wheeljack." He turned around to face his daughter. "Thanks," she said.

Wheeljack nodded, a sparkfelt smile on his face, and exited the room.

* * *

**Author's note: Well I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it was a little short. Thank you to everyone for reviewing and telling me what you think, it makes my day : ). The song is Monster by Skillet, and I don't own it. Seraph just seems like someone who likes rock and the like. Please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, ideas, what you think will happen, and all that good stuff. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Long story short, life has been trying to run me over lately. Any way here we go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

The days at the autobot base sailed past smoothly. Everyone was getting along, and the Decepticons had been quit recently, giving the autobots a needed break. On some nights when the kids didn't have any homework and could stay up a little later, everyone would gather in the main room where they would sit and have a good time. Bulkhead and Wheeljack recalled many stories of their time spent in the Wreckers. Some of their stories even got Ratchet to laugh, and enticed a smile out of Optimus. Occasionally Seraph would seem to pull out of the world, and observe the scene in front of her. Everyone was so happy; they looked like a family. It was hard to believe that they had only recently been united, everything felt so normal. Seraph would always smile at the scene before coming back to the world and listening to Wheeljack's tales of the universe.

* * *

Wheeljack wandered the corridors of the autobot base until he found the large work room he was looking for. He entered the room to see Seraph hunched over a work table, her optics intently focused on something in her servos.

"Hey, Ratchet said you were looking for me?" Wheeljack asked.

Seraph looked up from her servos, slightly smiling when she saw that Wheeljack came. "Yes. I need some advice," she said.

"Alright, shoot," said Wheeljack as he leaned up against the wall.

"Come over here."

Wheeljack walked over to the work table to see that it was covered with pieces of scrap metal and various tools for welding and shaping. Seraph tossed Wheeljack a fist sized metal sphere which he caught with ease. "What's this?" he asked.

Seraph motioned to a target she set up and said, "Press the button and then throw it at the target."

Wheeljack did as he was told, and tossed the sphere at the target. As soon as it left his servo six blades shot out from different spots on the ball. When it made contact with the target, it sliced in deep.

Seraph smirked, making an unimpressed sound.

"What?" Wheeljack asked.

"I see why you are so fond of explosives," she replied. Wheeljack just gave her a look that said she needed to explain more. Seraph gestured to where the sphere landed on the target; if it were any closer to the edge, it would have missed the target. "Almost only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades. And since you always use grenades, I wouldn't expect perfect targeting to be your forte," she said.

"If I knew it was a test, I would have tried harder," Wheeljack replied. Seraph just gave a one shouldered shrug in response.

Seraph and Wheeljack walked over to the target and examined where the sphere entered. Wheeljack prodded at the 'entry wound', inspecting how the blades sliced the target.

"What do you think?" Seraph asked.

"It's pretty neat. So when you throw it, it rotates the blades making it dig deeper into the target," Wheeljack said.

"Exactly. And I need your help on the explosive side of it," said Seraph. Wheeljack raised an optic ridge, inclining her to continue. Seraph pulled out another conceptual model of the sphere and took it apart so that Wheeljack could see the internal wiring. "I have it rigged so that it will explode when it is deepest in its target. I am just unsure of what explosive to use, and how much of it I need. And since you use explosives the most, I figured you would be the one to ask."

Wheeljack thought for a minute and then asked, "Well how much damage do you want to do?"

"I don't want the target to come back online. But I don't want any collateral damage," she said.

"I think I have just what you need. Come on, I'll show you," Wheeljack said. He took Seraph to the Jackhammer, and pulled out a box of small grenades. He tossed one of them to Seraph, who took it apart, examining the raw explosive.

"I usually use that for distractions and diversions, but in a closed space, like a con's chassis, it'll do a lot of damage," Wheeljack said.

"Great. Will you be able to show me how to incorporate this into my design?" Seraph asked.

"Yep, let's go."

The two headed back to the work room and began tinkering with Seraph's spheres.

* * *

Wheeljack and Seraph were bent over the table rewiring one of the spheres. They both had their battle masks drawn, something Wheeljack had learned to always do the hard way.

"Now I wouldn't normally wire this with the live explosive, but between my experience and your intelligence, I don't think anything will go wrong," Wheeljack said. Seraph smirked behind her mask.

Wheeljack passed Seraph the tweezers to move the delicate circuitry. "Ok, now just finish the circuit, but don't let the red wire touch the control panel," he said.

Seraph started rearranging the wires so that the explosive would ignite at just the right moment. Wheeljack and Seraph were so focused on their project, making sure that everything went according to the plan. All of a sudden the loud wail of Miko's guitar echoed through the corridors. Seraph barely jumped, but it was just enough to rattle the table, and touch the red wire to the control panel.

Wheeljack only had enough time to say "Oh, scrap," before the explosive ignited, and sent them flying.

* * *

The thud of the explosion sent Optimus running to the work room. When he arrived all he saw was smoke. Immediately Optimus went into the room calling for Seraph, his worry evident in his voice. He was answered by coughing to his left, and groaning further back.

"Uhg. That was fun," Wheeljack said.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked concerned.

Seraph coughed, "Dad?"

"Seraph?" Optimus asked. "Where are you?"

"Over here, but I'm fine," She said as she coughed again. "Wheeljack, are you ok?"

"Yep," he replied trying to pry himself from the wall. When he succeeded he fell to the floor with a thud. "Which way is the door?" Wheeljack asked.

Optimus was helping Seraph off of the floor when the smoke cleared up enough for them to see. "This way," Optimus said. The three of them left the trashed work room and headed for the main room.

When the three of them arrived at the main room, Miko was the first to pipe up and ask, "What was that?"

"An experiment," Seraph replied blandly.

"Wow," Miko said.

Bulkhead burst out laughing when he got a look at Seraph and Wheeljack. They were covered in blast residue in such a way, that they looked like zebras. "You two look ridiculous!" he spat out. Bulkhead then went into another fit of laughter.

Seraph rolled her optics as she pulled one of the sphere's blades from her neck. "Oh, grow up," she muttered under her breath.

Wheeljack smirked, "And that is a perfect example of why we wear our blast masks when working with explosives."

Bulkhead laughed even louder, trying to talk while laughing, "Ha ha – work, more like – play!"

"Oh for the love of Primus!" Seraph said as she whipped out her BlastEn Bow and shot Bulkhead with it. Immediately he fell to floor unconscious.

Miko's mouth hit the floor. "Dude! You just shot Bulkhead!"

"Seraph," Optimus scolded, his tone stern, "You do _not_ shoot your own team members with weapons."

Seraph sighed. "It won't happen again. But he deserved it."

Miko let out a short laugh of disbelief. "So what!? You shot Bulkhead!"

"When he shot me I was out for a couple of days, he'll be up in an hour. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the wash racks," and with that Seraph left the main room.

Optimus just stood there shaking his head, while Wheeljack had a smile planted on his face and said, "That's my girl."

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, I am super sorry for the late update, I don't know what happened. Well I hope you enjoyed this update, and I'm sorry if you didn't, it took a while to get back into the swing of writing. If any of you have any ideas for what to call Seraph's Spheres, I would love to hear them because I have absolutely no clue as to what to call them. Thank you all for reviewing and stuff, I love it all sooooooooo much. Please review and tell me your thoughts, what you liked, what you didn't like, ideas, predictions, et cetera. I really hope the next chapter will be out soon, I will try really hard, promise. (sorry for any typos, I didn't proof read this. But if I end up finding a lot of mistakes I'll just repost)**

**I am so happy the show has continued putting out new episodes! I hear there is a new autobot coming to Prime, and I want it to be Prowl or Jazz so bad, but I think it's Smokescreen because of the number on his side. Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed and supported me! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Again, I am sorry for the late update. Here you go, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.**

* * *

Seraph lay on the main room's floor, her cheek up against the cool concrete. She had one of her spheres in front of her helm and kept triggering and retracting the blades, causing it to pop up and down. Seraph had worked out all of the bugs, making sure that the wiring was perfect and that the explosive went off at the just right time. Wheeljack had restricted her from working with the live explosive and took over the arming step of creating spheres. So far they had created and tested enough that they were battle ready.

Seraph had been laying on the floor for quite some time, waiting for a name for the spheres to come to her. But nothing had, her processor kept wandering to pointless topics.

Seraph sighed and rolled onto her back. There was nothing to do at the base. Even the kids, who always had something to entertain themselves with, were sitting around the base doing nothing.

"Maybe we could get some paint and draw murals on the wall," Miko said half heartedly from the couch.

"Even if Ratchet would let us do that, we would need paint," said Jack.

"Well I'm running out of ideas Mr. Resourceful, so help me out."

"I don't know, Miko. Maybe we could have an RC car race?" Jack suggested.

"Nah, plus I left mine at home," said Miko. "Uhg. I'm so bored, and I don't like being bored."

Seraph looked up at the humans from her position on the floor. "The feeling is mutual," she said.

Miko turned around on the couch and rested her chin on the back, looking at Seraph. "I take it you don't have any ideas either."

"You would be correct," Seraph answered blatantly. "I would like to get out of the base, but that is impractical considering I would be seen."

Miko's head shot up, her eyes getting wide and a smile spreading across her face. "Hey, maybe we can pick out your alternate mode! You need one right?"

"I would imagine so," Seraph said. "But I would have to ask Optimus first."

"Awesome! I guess we know what we are doing today," Miko said gleefully.

"I will be back," Seraph said as she snatched her sphere, stood up, and went to find Optimus. When she returned she had a slight smile on her face and said, "He gave us permission to go, but we have to wait for Agent Fowler."

"Fowler?" Raf asked confused.

"Why does he need to come?" Miko asked.

"We are going to a government base. I do not think that showing up unannounced would be very wise," said Seraph.

In no time at all, Agent Fowler was at the autobot base. He walked over to Seraph and said, "So you want alt mode, huh? You're pretty large so you are going to need something heavy duty."

"What about an air craft," Seraph suggested.

Fowler snapped his fingers. "Right you can fly. I forgot. I guess we're heading to an air base then," he said.

The children leaped from their seats and bolted down the stairs.

"Whoa, hold your horses kids," Agent Fowler said. "I need to clear the base first." Fowler pulled out his phone and made a call telling all personnel of the base to leave the area. And with that he, the children, and Seraph headed toward the Groundbridge.

Fowler shouted the coordinates of the base to Ratchet, who put them into the Groundbridge and opened the portal. The group walked through and stepped out onto the asphalt of the aircraft base.

Miko's eyes lit up at the sight of all the jets and aircraft. She was about to run off but Fowler placed a hand on her arm to stop her. "You have to stay with us. . . And don't touch anything," he added as an afterthought.

Miko made a disappointed sound and stepped back.

Seraph examined the aircraft near them, but none of them appealed to her more than another.

"What do like?" Agent fowler asked.

"They," she began, "are all interesting."

"But not your thing," said Fowler. "Come with me, I think I have something you'll like," he said.

The group walked toward the other side of the base where many helicopters were being held. But in one corner, there was a large plane with two huge propellers mounted on each wing. The group stopped in front of the plane, Fowler beaming proudly.

"This is one of my favorites," he said. "It can hover and maneuvers like a helicopter, but then the propellers can shift down to fly like a plane." Agent Fowler glanced over at Seraph who was examining the plane intently. "It has the best of both worlds," he said.

Seraph walked around the plane, checking each characteristic thoroughly. When she was done she looked at Agent Fowler and said with a faint smile on her face "I like it."

"It is pretty cool," Jack said sounding impressed.

"So if you like it, you can scan it and then we will head back to the Autobot base," said Fowler.

"Alright," Seraph said. She stepped forward and scanned he plane with her optics. When she was done, she began to transform; each piece of the plane beginning to take shape. Soon an exact replica of the plane sat next it.

"That's so beast!" Miko exclaimed.

Seraph transformed back to herself, a pleased smile on her face.

"Whoa, what's on your back?" Jack asked.

Seraph craned her helm to see her back, and now she had two fans of propeller blades sticking out of her back. She tried moving them in different ways: flapping them, sticking them straight up, letting them hang low, and having them half stick up. "Intriguing," Seraph said to herself.

"Cool, I didn't know an earth mode could change your appearance," Raf commented.

"Me neither," Seraph said.

"I think the plane suits you," said Agent Fowler.

"Thank you," she replied.

Agent Fowler smiled, happy to help the sparkling. "Since we're done here, let's head back to base," he said. Fowler pulled out his phone and asked Ratchet for a bridge. The blue, swirling portal opened in front of them, and they all walked through back to base.

* * *

**Author's Note: I realized Seraph needed an alt mode and this chapter happened. :) Sorry if it ended a little abruptly, I wasn't sure how to end it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and given ideas, I really appreciate it. Please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, predictions, ideas for names of her spheres, and stuff like that. Hopefully the next chapter shall be out soon. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry for the delay. I would like to wish everyone Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year. Here we go :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. **

* * *

Ratchet stood by the Groundbridge controls waiting for the group to come through the bridge. The chatter of the three children alerted him to their presence and he closed the portal.

Once Ratchet turned around, he was greeted with a slightly altered Seraph. He raised an optic ridge and pointed to Seraph's new back kibble. "That's different," was all he said.

Seraph craned her head to get a view of the propeller blades now mounted on her backside. "Yes. They are courtesy of my new alt mode; a flying craft christened the 'CV-22 Osprey'," Seraph explained with a smile on her face.

Ratchet smiled back at the Prime. "That is good. Your ability to fly will provide us with an advantage we have needed for a long time," he said.

Miko piped up from the floor and said, "Yeah! Now when those 'cons try to fly away, you can transform and kick some butt! The cons won't even know what hit them."

* * *

Optimus watched as Ratchet, Seraph, and the children discussed her new appearance from one of the hallways. Seraph didn't look completely different, but the alterations to her frame were appealing. The propeller blades on her back were positioned so nicely, Optimus thought, she now had a regal sense about her. He gave a soft smile and walked over to everyone.

* * *

Seraph was smirking at another one of Miko's comments when she heard the thud of pede steps from behind her. She turned around to see Optimus walking towards them. Once he had reached the group, Optimus said, "I assume you found an alternate mode with ease?"

"Absolutely," Seraph answered.

Agent Fowler looked up at Optimus, "She transforms into the Osprey. An aircraft that has the best characteristics of planes and helicopters," he said.

"Well done," Optimus said. "I am happy that-"

He was cut off by an alarm detecting Decepticon activity. Everyone rushed to the monitors near the Groundbridge to see the details as Ratchet analyzed the blinking red dots on the map. There were nearly too many to count.

"Cons," Bulkhead said.

Optimus wasted no time in telling the autobots to prepare to roll out. As the group walked toward the Groundbridge, Ratchet fired it up to the coordinates of the Decepticons.

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee transformed and drove through the Groundbridge. Seraph ran over to a corner of the room and grabbed a pouch she had made full of her explosive spheres, then attached it to her hip. She jogged back over to Wheeljack who was heading toward the Groundbridge, but just as they were about to transform, Optimus placed a servo on Seraph's chest.

"Remain at the base with Ratchet," he said. Seraph looked up at Optimus and nodded, walking away from the Groundbridge.

Wheeljack watched his daughter walk away, and then turned to look at the elder Prime. "With all due respect Optimus, I know you're worried that something might happen again, but Seraph needs to get back out there. She may not be the type to develop a fear of the Decepticons, but you never know, and we can't not do anything and just hope for the best. Seraph should be out in the fight learning how to protect herself and make sure nothing bad happens again," Wheeljack said.

Optimus was clearly conflicted and shifted his optics to the floor. Wheeljack stepped a little closer and said in a hushed voice, "You can't protect her forever Optimus. And the sooner you accept that, the safer Seraph will be when something does go wrong."

'_When', _Optimus thought. _Not if. _Wheeljack was right; something would go wrong eventually, and Seraph would need to be ready for it. Optimus looked at his daughter, "Seraph," he said, "transform and roll out."

She immediately spun on her heel. "Yes sir," Seraph said with the slight tug of a smile at the corner of her mouth. Seraph headed toward the Groundbridge and transformed with Optimus and Wheeljack. The three rode through the green portal and on to the rocky battle field.

* * *

When Seraph transformed, she was overwhelmed with the sight of Decepticons defending their energon mine, and charging at the autobots. Optimus and Wheeljack transformed and ran to help Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead. Seraph observed the scene around her as she followed them. She noticed that many of Megatron's officers where there; Airachnid, Knockout, Breakdown, and even Soundwave.

Seraph whipped out her bow and started shooting down Decepticons that were the most threatening. A 'con was creeping up behind Arcee, prepared to strike, but Seraph shot him just in time. As she ran to go help Bumblebee, her arm hit the pouch on her hip, reminding her of the explosives she had with her.

A Decepticon drone came running at her, and Seraph grabbed one of her spheres, pressed the button, and threw it right at the 'con's sparkchamber. It hit its target, and the drone stopped running, clawing at his chest to see what had hit him. Just then there was a pop, and pieces of metal from the Decepitcon's chest burst out as the sphere exploded. He dropped to the ground offline.

_They work_, Seraph thought.

Bumblebee had handled his 'con by now, so Seraph went to help Wheeljack who had a group of 'cons surrounding him. Seraph shot them down one by one with her bow, but more and more came to replace the ones lost. Seraph wondered why he didn't just run away and then use his grenade. _Oh, that's why_. It appeared that Wheeljack had already used his grenade.

Seraph ran toward the mass of 'cons and jumped so that she landed in the middle next to Wheeljack.

"Need some help?" she asked.

"That would be nice," Wheeljack grunted as he punched a drone in the face.

Seraph reached into the pouch and handed Wheeljack a few of the spheres. "Here," she said, "use these." The two of them kept throwing the spheres at the Decepticons' chests, and they fell not a moment later. Soon the two had cleared away most of the drones around them. Seraph unattached the pouch from her hip and handed it to Wheeljack.

"Don't you need these?" he asked.

"You need them more than I do," Seraph replied. Wheeljack nodded his thanks and ran off to help Bulkhead. Seraph spun around, checking her surroundings, and caught sight of Soundwave watching the battle from atop a cliff.

_Soundwave_, she thought with anguish. Seraph put on her battle mask and visor, and worked her way across the battlefield towards the communications officer. Seraph kept an optic on Soundwave, who was still perched above the mayhem just watching, as she shot down Decepticon drones with her bow. Finally she got close enough for a clear shot, one that Soundwave knew was coming, and she took it.

The communications officer dodged the shot with ease, and stared down at the young autobot.

Seraph mentally berated herself for not being stealthy. _Primus Seraph, you should have waited_, she thought. _How did I miss from this close anyway? I _never_ miss._ Seraph broke into a run towards Soundwave as he jumped down from his view point. She got closer and closer to Soundwave, ready to slice at him with her bow. Soon she was within striking range, and still Soundwave didn't falter. Seraph swung her bow at him, planning to make contact with his helm, but he just stepped out of the way as Seraph flew past him, unable to slow down in time.

Seraph immediately recovered and swung again; she missed. _Wow, I am off my game_, she glanced at her surroundings while she slashed at Soundwave with her bow. There were two cliffs that came together to form a recess in the rock, and Soundwave had his back to it. Seraph figured out what she was going to do just as Soundwave knocked the bow from her servo and shoved her back a few steps.

_He's very calculating and precise in his movements, so I need to be calculating faster and be more precise in my movements. _Seraph then put all of her focus into where she stepped, when she threw her next punch and how to recover. She kept on dodging Soundwave's blows, and getting hits when she could, but Seraph made sure that she kept on stepping forward, and slowly forced Soundwave further and further back.

In no time at all Soundwave was cornered, and Seraph made her move, hitting him across the face and knocking him off his pedes. Seraph stood over Soundwave, ready for whatever he could manage to do when she was shot in the back. This threw her off balance, and gave Soundwave just enough time to transform and fly away. Instantly Seraph transformed and pursued him.

Soundwave sped across the sky making sharp turns and rolls to try and lose Seraph, but she remained steady. Seraph started to gain speed and when she was close enough, transformed and grabbed Soundwave as they both hurtled toward the ground. The two crash landed and Seraph was the first one to get up, ready for the next blow.

Soundwave followed suit and the two went at each other again. The duo's moves were so exact and equally matched it was like a well choreographed dance. Seraph blocked one of Soundwave's swings, and he dodged one of hers.

They continued like this until suddenly, they both came to a standstill; neither of them willing to advance first. Seraph continued to analyze the situation, her battle computer firing at all cylinders trying to work out how she could gain the upper hand.

Then out of the blue, Seraph was struck across the helm from behind. She went flying through the air, and landed in a heap on the dirt. Seraph rolled onto her back rubbing her helm. _What was that? _She sat up, vision blurred, to see a large blue mech standing next to Soundwave. "Breakdown?" she said.

Breakdown chuckled and looked at Soundwave. "I'm surprised she's not out cold," was all he said before he charged at Seraph.

She swiftly grabbed her staff, ready to stab Breakdown with it. He continued to run at her, ready to strike her again with his hammer, but just as he jumped and was about to land on Seraph, she kicked him aside with both pedes.

Seraph stood at the ready, prepared to swat away anything with her staff. Breakdown and Soundwave stood on either side of her, and then came toward her. Somehow Seraph was able to hold them off, and even get Breakdown out of the picture for a few moments. She then advanced on Soundwave. For some reason, he didn't seem keen on fighting anymore, and only blocked Seraph's stabs and slashes. Seraph realized a little too late that it was because he was stalling for Breakdown, who knocked Seraph's pedes from underneath her just as she was turning around.

With that, Soundwave transformed and tried to fly away from the scene while Breakdown advanced on Seraph again. Seraph kicked Breakdown away from her, and quickly stood retrieving her staff. She looked up at Soundwave, targeting him. She shuffled to the side, dropped her arm back, and brought it forward again, releasing the staff rapidly. Seraph watched as it sailed through the air, and punctured Soundwave's wing. She was about to chase him down, but thought better of it; the autobots would need her help. So Seraph transformed and headed back to the battlefield.

* * *

Seraph arrived at the battlefield just as the rest of the Decepticons were hauling tail pipe out of there. The rest of the autobots stood together defiantly, ready to take care of any 'con that came their way. Seraph transformed a bit away from the group, and went to grab her bow. As she walked over to them, she slid her visor and battle mask back into place, and smiled at Optimus.

He smiled back as he said, "You are alright aren't you?"

Seraph nodded and replied, "Absolutely."

"Good," Optimus said to her. Then he touched the side of his helm, turning on his comm. link. "Ratchet," he said, "we need a bridge."

Seraph glanced around; the autobots seemed a bit more tense than usual. Seraph wondered if something had happened while she was gone, but dismissed the thought. Then, on cue, a Groundbridge opened up behind them, and they all filed through to the base. Once inside, Ratchet asked how it went, and Arcee told him what happened with input from Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Seraph listened from behind the group, and Optimus pulled Wheeljack aside.

"Wheeljack," he said, "I need to speak with you." Optimus walked around the corner of the hall and Wheeljack followed with a rather sour look he'd had on his face since the battle.

"Wheeljack," Optimus began. "I understand that the conditions while you were in the Wreckers were vastly different from how they are here, and would expect you to have some difficulty transitioning. But while within these ranks, it is paramount that you have more concern for the safety of humans and your teammates. While on the battlefield, others may know things that you don't, see things that you can't see, and when they tell you to do something or give you advice, you should listen to it. Taking or not taking a shot can mean the difference between life and death here on Earth, as it does on any planet. I hope that you choose whose advice to ignore on the battlefield more wisely next time."

Wheeljack wouldn't look Optimus in the optic. All he said was, "Yes, Sir," and walked back to his room.

* * *

Seraph was in the work room that she and Wheeljack blew up earlier that week. She had repaired the wall, and cleaned the place so that no one would ever know what happened. Seraph sat at one of the tables and played with one of her spheres. Her processor was filled with thoughts of how to make it better, how to improve upon her past work. Then out of the blue, a name popped into her processor: Dreball.

Seraph picked up a sphere and tossed it into the air while she said, "Dreball." She didn't know why, but the name just stuck. _I have to go tell Wheeljack_, she thought.

Seraph grabbed the box of Dreballs and went out to go find Wheeljack. She wandered the halls of the base until she reached Wheeljack's room. Seraph knocked, but no answer. Unfazed, she figured he was in Bulkhead's room which was only around the corner. Seraph rounded the corner to see that Bulkhead's door was slightly ajar, light spilling out into the corridor. She walked over to the room, and could hear Wheeljack's voice carry out. Seraph wasn't really listening, but then something caught her attention.

"I can't do it anymore, Bulk," Wheeljack said dully.

_Can't do what anymore?_ Seraph thought. She leaned up against the wall and listened.

"So," said Bulkhead. "You've decided. That's it?"

"I'm sorry, Bulk. I tried. I just don't belong here," he said.

"What about Seraph? You're just going to leave her here? With Optimus as her only role model?" Bulkhead said. He didn't seem to like Wheeljack's decision.

"She has all of you guys," Wheeljack explained. "And I'm hardly anyone she should want to be."

"So what?! She is your sparkling, and there is so much you could teach her–"

"But I'm not needed here Bulkhead. Ratchet can teach her all the stuff I could and more," Wheeljack said.

"Who cares if you're not needed? Seraph _wants_ you here. And you have a responsibility to her," Bulkhead argued.

Seraph slid down the wall so that she was sitting, and set the box of Dreballs next to her as she continued listening.

"You can't change my mind, Bulkhead."

Bulkhead let out a heavy sigh. There was silence in the room until he asked, "So, when are you leaving?"

Seraph heard some movement in the room and Wheeljack said, "Probably in a few days. The Jackhammer's ready to go, so," he trailed off.

_Three days? That's so soon_, Seraph thought. Her processor was filled with so many questions about things she didn't understand. It was madness.

"When are you going to tell her?" Bulkhead asked.

Seraph couldn't take anymore. She stood, and just as she was about to run off she heard Wheeljack answer, "I don't know."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and shown continued support of my story. :) It gives me the warm and fuzzies inside. Please review and tell me what you think. Happy New Year! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I apologize for the oober late update. So recap: Wheeljack has decided to leave after something happened in a battle and Optimus lectured him about it. Seraph overheard he and Bulkhead talking about Wheeljack leaving and she has run down the hallway crying. And we start off continuing from there. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

Seraph ran to her room with tears in her optics. _Leaving?_, she thought. _Wheeljack is leaving?_

The door to her room swished aside and Seraph headed straight to her berth. Her processor was spinning with so many questions, she was so confused. Overwhelmed, the tears finally burst from her optics, and Seraph wrapped her arms around herself as she sat on her berth. She sat there motionless, unsure of what had just transpired.

* * *

Wheeljack sighed from his seat in Bulkhead's berthroom. "Do you think I should just tell them now?" he asked.

Bulkhead shrugged from his berth and replied, "Better to get it over with, I guess."

Wheeljack nodded. He stood and said, "Yeah, you're right."

Wheeljack and Bulkhead exited the berthroom on their way the main room. Just outside of the threshold, Wheeljack's pede knocked something that made a loud metal ding. He looked down to see what it was.

His expression turned sour as he hissed, "Scrap."

Bulkhead peered over his shoulder and asked, "What is it?"

Wheeljack vented heavily and picked up the box as his spark sank. He looked into it and examined the plethora of spheres that seraph had made.

Wheeljack turned to bulkhead with a sullen look on his face plates. "She heard, Bulkhead. She knows."

Bulkhead's face morphed into an expression of shock and pity. Seraph must have been devastated.

"I have to go talk to her," Wheeljack said worried.

Bulkhead placed a servo on Wheeljack's shoulder, stopping him. "She needs space for now, Jackie. Just go tell the others first."

Wheeljack's first instinct was to go and explain everything to his daughter, but he knew bulkhead was right. Seraph needed time to think about things. Wheeljack turned and nodded to bulkhead.

"Come on, Jackie," Bulkhead said. He smacked Wheeljack on the back of his shoulder, and the two headed toward the main room.

* * *

In the main room, Raf, Jack and Miko were playing video games on the couch, Bumblebee cheering behind them. Ratchet and Optimus were standing by the Groundbridge control unit discussing something.

Wheeljack and Bulkhead stood at the entrance to the room from the hallway. Bulkhead glanced over at Wheeljack. His steely gaze set ahead of him, his face was the same emotionless mask he used in battle. But something was off; Bulkhead couldn't put his finger on it. Only someone who had known Jackie as long as he had could notice it, but something about Wheeljack's expression had a hint of fear to it.

"Ready?" Bulkhead asked.

Wheeljack just nodded in return, his servos tightly gripping the box full of explosive spheres. The two stepped forward, heading towards Optimus and Ratchet.

Wheeljack dreaded each step that took him closer to Optimus.

They reached their destination, and Optimus and Ratchet were still talking. Wheeljack took a step forward and said "Um, excuse me, Sir."

Optimus and Ratchet turned towards the two Wreckers, Optimus looking expectantly at Wheeljack.

Wheeljack glanced down at the floor between his pedes, gathering his words. Ready, he looked up at Optimus.

"I-I wanted to say thank you for everything you all have done for me. You guys took me into your base and all, and I'm really grateful for that. I have had some great times here, ones that I won't forget for a long time. But, it's about time that I get a move on," he said. Wheeljack paused a moment. Should he say anything else? "I plan on leaving in three days, so I have time to get all my affairs in order."

Wheeljack kept his optics on Optimus, waiting for his reaction. Without a change in facial expression, Optimus nodded.

Wheeljack was a bit surprised, although he didn't know why. What did he expect? It was Prime he was talking to. He nodded curtly back to Optimus. The conversation over, he spun on his heel and walked out of the room, flanked by Bulkhead.

Once deep into the corridor, Wheeljack suddenly stopped. He leaned his shoulder against the wall, squeezing his optics shut. Wheeljack vented slowly and shakily as a shudder spread throughout his body.

* * *

Seraph had sat on her berth for what had seemed like an eternity. The tears had stopped coming, thankfully, but she was still completely numb. Seraph knew that beneath her servos lay the berth, but nothing other than her sight would have lead her to believe that. But still, Seraph's processor was focused on one main question: _Why was Wheeljack leaving?_

* * *

Wheeljack stood at the entrance to Seraph's room still holding the box full of spheres as Bulkhead leaned up against the wall opposite the door. Wheeljack looked at Bulkhead and then at the door. Just as he was about to knock, Bulkhead said, "Jackie, go easy on her, ok? She's just a kid."

If Wheeljack hadn't have known better, he would have thought that there was a protective element in Bulkhead's voice. Regardless, he nodded and then knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, and when no answer came he pressed the button next to the door and it swooshed open. Wheeljack stepped inside and the door swished shut behind him.

"Hey," Wheeljack said walking over to Seraph who was sat on her berth. He motioned to the box of spheres and said, "You left these by Bulkhead's door." He sat down on the berth beside Seraph and set the box of dreballs next to him. Wheeljack waited for Seraph to respond, but when she didn't he started awkwardly only to be cut off.

"You're leaving," she said blatantly.

Wheeljack opened his mouth to say something akin to an excuse, but just said, "Yeah, I'm leaving."

"When?" was all she asked in return.

"Around three days."

Seraph turned her helm away from Wheeljack, squeezing her optics shut trying not to cry again.

"It's not your fault, Seraph."

Seraph turned to look at Wheeljack, tears ready to spill from her optics. "Why are you leaving?" she said is a broken voice.

Wheeljack pondered his answers. He couldn't tell her the real reason; that would tear her apart more than she already was. He decided to give a politician-like answer and not answer her question directly. "Seraph, I can't stay here. I have to get back out there and get things back to the way they were."

"You didn't answer my question," she said in a more stern voice.

"Seraph, I don't know why I'm leaving, I just have to," said Wheeljack.

"No, you don't have to leave," Seraph said in a pleading voice. "You can stay here at the base with us, Wheeljack. I thought we were having fun, why would you want to leave?"

"I just have to."

"Where are you even going to go? Are you just going to wander the universe again? If it's adventure that you want, there is so much to explore here on Earth, you don't have to leave," Seraph explained.

"It's not the same, Seraph," Wheeljack said.

"How is it not the same? The only difference is that you don't have to leave."

Wheeljack sighed from his spot on the berth, they were getting nowhere, and he could tell that Seraph was getting increasingly agitated. "I wouldn't expect you to understand," he said.

Seraph stood and walked in front of Wheeljack, fed up with the evasive answers he had been giving her.

"Understand?!," she said. "You haven't given me anything _to_ understand! Not one bit of this makes any sense," Seraph said. The tears finally escaped from her optics and fell down to the floor. "How do you expect me to understand when you won't even answer my questions?"

"Seraph," Wheeljack said making sure that his voice stayed calm. "You just have to trust that I have my reasons for leaving and accept that."

"I can't, Wheeljack. You have become a big part of my life, and now you're just going to walk out of it? You can't leave, please, Wheeljack, I'm begging you, please!"

"Seraph, I can't stay; you know why I can't-"

"No, I don't! I don't know why Wheeljack! What have I done to make you want to leave? I-I'm sorry if I didn't make it seem like I wanted you here, but- but it never crossed my processor that you would leave! We could do more stuff together, build things, I promise I'll be more careful. We can - we could-"

"Seraph," Wheeljack said standing up. He could see that she was becoming increasingly desperate and grabbed Seraph by her arms, pulling her into a tight embrace. Her frame shook as the tears streamed down her face plates. "Listen to me. You're not the reason I'm leaving. It has nothing to do with you. You make my decision to leave even more difficult. Not one part of this is your fault."

Seraph let out a sob, and rested her helm on his shoulder. "Then stay," she said quietly.

"Seraph, I can't," Wheeljack replied in a soft voice.

Seraph shook her helm and wiggled out of his embrace. A flood of emotions raced across her faceplates, but the most prominent were anger and frustration.

"You can't stay?" She said. "I don't see a reason why not? I thought we were a family? Everyone here has gotten used to you being around, and now out of nowhere you're just going to leave? To break all of those bonds for 'I can't stay'?"

Wheeljack was trying his best to keep a hold on his emotions, but Seraph was making that very challenging. "It may not seem like it, but I have my reasons for leaving, Seraph. I don't belong here."

"Not belonging isn't a valid answer. You have Bulkhead, you have me. We both love you and don't want you to go. And I'm sure that deep down, everyone else wants you here, too."

"Seraph, we could go at this all day. I am leaving and that is final," said Wheeljack.

"Then save yourself some time and tell me _why_," Seraph pleaded.

"I can't, Seraph, you wouldn't understand."

"At least give me a chance to try! If not, then make me understand. You know how smart I am, I could figure it out, I could fix whatever is making you want to leave. I could do anything if you would just tell me," Seraph said. A single tear escaped from her optics as the words left her mouth. Wheeljack remained silent and kept his optics on the ground. His emotions played on his face, and Seraph could see that he was becoming frustrated as well. "Why won't you tell me why you're leaving?"

"I can't, Seraph, I won't hurt you more than I already have!" Wheeljack said, his emotions boiling over.

"If you would just try and talk this out with me you wouldn't be hurting me, Dad!"

That last word hit Wheeljack hard. It was the first time she had ever referred to him as her father. Wheeljack looked up at his daughter. She looked so hurt, so betrayed; and that killed him on the inside. Not knowing why, he said, "I can't Seraph. I just can't."

Wheeljack couldn't tell if she looked horrified, disgusted, or both. But with one final look at him, Seraph ran out of the room with a new batch of tears streaming down her face.

Defeated and broken, Wheeljack dragged himself out of the room and leant up against the wall outside. Bulkhead was standing in the middle of the hallway watching Seraph run off. He gave Wheeljack a disappointed look and said, "Real smooth, Jackie," before he left Wheeljack alone in the hallway.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed it :) I worked really hard on the argument to try and make it as believable as possible. Thank you to everyone who has showed continued support, and reviewed and told me your thoughts, concerns, and the like. It all helps me to come back and finish this story. So please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, comments, questions, concerns, it is all welcomed. Ermergerd! New Transformers Prime episode on Friday! I can't wait! So many things I can't wait to see, Shockwave included. My money is on that Optimus will survive, because Hasbro knows how it would royally suck if he died. Well, until next time, SJ :)**

**P.S. Sorry for any grammatical errors XD**


End file.
